Ichigo's Twins
by greencateyes15
Summary: Ichigo tried to move on after losing his powers, but fate wasn't done with him yet. He's been dragged to another planet with no idea what to do. but his infuence will have a large impact.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Transformers.

* * *

Ichigo had been feeling weird all day, like he was being tug in five different directions. He had asked if anyone else had been feeling off, but they all looked at him with either pity due to the lost of his powers or like he was crazy. Kisuke patted him on the head and told him not to worry about, his father just said that he was still growing and that was what he was feeling. Ichigo wasn't convinced, this did not feel like growing pains but nothing he did seem to convince the others.

This feeling went on for weeks and only grew worst. The feeling was distracting and more then once he was called out in class. His friends looked on concerned but did nothing. His sisters were the only ones to openly be worried and have taken to getting him to talk. They thought it was psychological, something his mind made up since losing his powers. The more they talked the more Ichigo became convinced that maybe his sisters were right, he made an appointment with a psychist. He would have to skip out certain details, but he could edge some of it.

What no one expected though was that what was happening to Ichigo was not a affliction of the mind. It happened one day after a rainstorm, Ichigo was for once free of the tugging feeling and was happy to feel somewhat normal again. Though he stilled suffered from how his friends acted around him and his lack of powers. He went through he normal routine of going to school and taking his normal route home. He smiles when seeing his sisters just reaching the door to their home, if seemed that neither had any after school activities that day.

That was when everything was turned on its head. As he waved to his sisters something slammed into his back knocking him to the ground. His first thought was a hollow attack, he flipped on his back and tried to kick out. His foot only met air, Ichigo slowly got back to his feet and ordered his sisters to run into the house. The pulling sensation was back and this time it was more then a feeling, it was physical. Ichigo clawed at the ground as something yanked him across the asphalt.

He cursed as he fought to remained still, "Damn it!"

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo snapped his head up and panic when seeing his sisters running after him. "Yuzu! Karin, get back stay away!" he yells.

They ignored him as they raced to save him from the unknown assailant. The girls tried to pull him away but they were dragged along with him. They lost their grip when Ichigo was yanked harder and lifted in the air. But they reclaimed his arms when he was thrown back onto the ground.

"Karin do you see it!" Yuzu cries

"No! I don't see any damn hollow. Bastard let Ichigo go!" the raven hair girl shouts. "Yuzu call goat face or someone."

Yuzu bobbed his head, "Right."

When the lighter hair twin let go Karin yanked off her feet. Ichigo cries out for his sister as he was back to clawing at the ground. His hands cut and bloodied from trying to stop his slide. A sound had him looking behind and he gasp. At first, he thought he was seeing a gargunta, but it was all wrong. A gargunta was a rip in reality, this was something else. It wasn't like a Senkaimon, this was like swirling vortex of light and sound. It was making Ichigo dizzy just looking at it and his foot was heading right to the center of the swirling color. He was the only thing being pulled in and once realizing that he started fighting Karins hands.

"You need to let go," he says prying those smaller hands off. "Please Karin let go before your pulled in too."

"No," she shouted back. "Just hang on, we're getting help."

Ichigo gritted his teeth, he knew any help wouldn't make it on time. As his legs began to be eaten by the vortex Ichigo gave his sister a sad look. There were tears streaming out of her panic eyes as he ripped his hands freed. Without anyone holding him back the vortex quickly drew him in and the last thing he saw was his frighten sisters, upset father, and shouting friends before the vortex closed. For the next few minutes Ichigo tried not to hurl as the rapid swirling colors and sound churned around him, his mind could only take so much stimuli before shutting down. His last remaining memory of that was looking down at a unknown planet and it rushing towards him.

Ichigo heard a high pitch whistling, as he plummeted it sounded like someone was screaming, only to realized that he was the one screaming. Ichigo wasn't afraid of free fallen, he had done so many times as a Shinigami, but there was something about falling straight down with the ground rushing to you that had Ichigo closing his eyes and mentally telling everyone how sorry he was.

With his eyes closed Ichigo didn't see his body start to glow the closer he got to the planet the brighter he got. He did feel it when incredible pain washed over him, and his screaming turned to wailing. The pain was so intense that Ichigo fell unconscious and limp, so when he did crash there was little damage to his new frame.

His entry did not go unnoticed though; first responders, good samaritans, as well as scavengers headed towards him. One mech however was closer and before any of the others could reach them the gray mech picked the black and silver youngling up and into the coliseum. When the first Enforcers on scene finally arrived all, they found was a crater. They searched all night before giving up and leaving for the next call. Had they searched further they would have seen the trail of energon leading to the coliseum, but they didn't.

Ichigo's entrance was soon forgotten, and the residence of Koan went on with their lives. They never knew of an off worlders plight and they would never have guess how important his arrival will be. In the coming vorns this new arrival will have an influence on several important figures and the dark further that is barreling towards the planet of Cybertron.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: fight scenes, slave selling, trama to kids, abuse of femmes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach or Transformers.

* * *

Ichigo glared at the titian lording over him a large hammer resting over his shoulder, the crowd cheered at this emanated defeat. It wouldn't be the first time he was in this situation since landing on this strange mechanical planet. But like all other times, he wouldn't let beat him, just as the large hammer came swinging down Ichigo sprang. He rolled right then, on one hand, swung around with his leg stretched out kicking the larger mechs legs out from under him.

The mech growls out an insult, using his longer reach he tried to grab a hold of Ichigo's smaller and lighter form. Ichigo hop back a few steps forcing the mech to get up and use the hammer to hit the black and silver blur. It became a dance of dodging for Ichigo, having had previous experience with that hammer to remember what getting hit by felt like. His break came when that hammer swung down and stayed down long enough for Ichigo to run up its length allowing him access to the surprised mechs face.

The fight went downhill from there. The mech twisted hard enough the Ichigo became unbalanced and was thrown off the other mechs frame. The rust-colored mech grabs Ichigo's foot and throws him into the nearest wall. Ichigo falls to the ground dizzily looking up at imprint he just left before he was air born again. After the third time of being pounded into the ground did clarity return to the teen. The next time he was hefted up Ichigo kicked out with his other free leg and struck the mech in the eye. Ichigo was dropped as the mech howled in pain. With the mech distracted Ichigo darted in close and in a series of moves had the mech flat on his back with a previously hidden blade biting into his throat cables.

The rust-colored mech huffs, "I give." He says before grinning, "Not too bad kid still not enough though to beat Megatron but not to bad at all."

Ichigo grins back, taking the blade away he helps his opponent up. "I would say the same, but I think you have slowed old mech," he teases back.

They both stood to the roaring spectators before both were ushered out of the ring. The older mech playfully punched Ichigo in the shoulder being careful of the painful dent that he left there. Ichigo shrugs his shoulders once; twice before silver panels slid away and segmented wings sprang out. He sighs in relief, having his wings tucked away in his frame was always a painful experience, even if it was a necessity.

"I am still surprised that you haven't reformatted to have to things better protected or removed," the older mech says.

Ichigo rolls his shoulders again and flicks his wing before fanning them out. "I've looked into that, but these things are attached to my protoform, medic said I could have them look more like sensor panels rather than flight wings but I might go a tad insane."

The other mech snorts, "Flight wings huh? Might as well change em. You haven't been allowed to fly since old Megs brought your unconscious aft in here."

Ichigo was about to retort when the hall was filled with cursing and giggling. The rust-colored mech's grin spread into a feral smiled.

"Looks like you little mechs are causing trouble again," he teases.

Ichigo huffed tucking his wings close to his body, "Not my little mechs. They just won't leave me alone and I am the only one who takes time to discipline them." He waves to the other mech, "See around Impactor."

"Later Kid."

It had been about a year ago Earth time since Ichigo landed on Cybertron. He had woken up to a changed body and with the news that he was, for now, a slave to the gladiatorial rings and its current champion, though the mech hadn't said so in so many words. Ichigo had not been pleased, but he was given a chance to leave. He just had to defeat the current gladiator champion, that fight ended with him injured and in debt to the mech who spared his life. Punishment for trying to leave ended up with him chained to a wall with spikes driven into his wings. Ichigo had gone unconscious from the pain. For there he was forced into fights and barely won before given some glowy blue liquid that barely filled him up before being shoved back out into the rings. When he stopped fighting did his life get marginally better, he got a small bed in a room he shared with two other fighters and access to a cleaning station. He took a while to figure out how to use it.

He used the time not fighting to get much information as he could on his new home. He wasn't human anymore, but a winged cybertronian; his body was black with silver highlights, his head had a silver face surrounded by matte black with three red slashes going over one golden eye. He had a retractable visor in a burnt orange shade and clawed hands and when he smiled, he had set of fangs. He didn't know robots could have fangs.

His feet hadn't changed all that much, they were still foot shaped but instead of toes, there were plates that helped with balance. Though they might have changed much trying to walk on them became an embarrassing challenge. He sometimes still had trouble with his balance now with wings added in the equation. Learning to survive hadn't been fun and Ichigo still planned on escaping with or without defeating Megatron.

Which was looking more and more like a pipe dream. No matter what he tried to find out it seemed that the put bosses had a way to stop one of their products from escaping. He absentmindedly scratched his shoulder, somewhere on his person there was a chip that would detonate after a certain amount of distance. Every mech and femme in the gladiatorial ring had one though he suspects that some of the higher gladiators had them removed.

He stops as giggles echoed down the hall he was traversing. With a sigh, he waits leaning against the wall, no for long though as two separate ped steps came running past him. Just as twin red and yellow blurs raced by Ichigo snatched both by their scruff bars.

Two screeches had Ichigo winching before he was able to speak. "Mind telling me who you pranked this time?"

The kicking wiggling twin balls of hissing metal. Ichigo having some experience with wrangling pain in the asses, look what he had to do with Renji and the entire squad Eleven. Another sigh, he held the two sparklings up and out as he took them to the one place both hated.

The always cold, dank, and near dark…bathroom.

There were three types of bathrooms in the arena. The one most sought after were the ones only the pit bosses and top gladiators used, it had warm solvent both baths and showers and was well lit. the second was the most commonly used, it had warm solvent for about twenty minutes before going lukewarm then cold. The only baths were used by the prositibots when with clients. The showers were standing room only being very cramped. Ichigo had to squeeze in and his wings ached for hours afterward. The third and almost never used was the bathrooms in the very bottom of the arena. Half the showers didn't work, and it was poorly maintained. Ichigo was sure that someone would get a rust infection if they weren't careful. No one like using this bathroom, but some didn't have a choice. Ichigo used it more as a punishment for the twins since both hated the cold solvent.

They struggled more once seeing where they were being taken. The yellow one tried to twist in his grip and bite Ichigo's hand. The red one just went limp but Ichigo wasn't fooled, he knew that red menace was saving his energy. He learned that after meeting them the first time, the twins were smarting that others gave them credit for. Its how the two has survived for so long.

"Will you just stop," Ichigo said with a parent's weariness. Some days he did feel like a parent when these two were concerned.

"NO, put us down," Sunstreaker demanded.

"We didn't do anything…this time." Sideswipe says.

Ichigo gave them a look showing that he did not believe them. He stops before the door that leads to the underuse washracks. "Alright you two you have a choice," he says gaining the twins' attention, "You can either fess up and we can leave, or you can keep quiet and get a cold freezing dip your choice."

He knew he had them was they did that silent communication thing that all twins did. When his sisters were younger, they did the same thing. When they both nodded towards him Ichigo lifts Sideswipe to his shoulders and places Sunstreaker on his hip.

"He had it coming," Sideswipe started. "Said how he was going to win the next match and how he would turn Carmine into his next conquest."

"Who said this," Ichigo asks with a glint in his eye. Carmine was the twin's carrier and worked as one of the few femmes who weren't a pleasurebot but still catered to the gladiators. Many had wanted to berth her since Ichigo had been there and since he started looking after the twin's half of those stopped harassing her.

"Juggernaut," Sunstreaker growls.

Ichigo nodded, he has seen the monster of a mech strutting around like he owned the place. He wasn't a champion, he wasn't even ranked that high Ichigo ranked higher then he did. The mech towered over Megatron and kept trying to challenge him. So far, the mech was rebuffed and ignored. From the way the twins hated him, the mech had put his sights on their carrier, and Ichigo while saying he was not going to get involved couldn't ignore one of the few bots in this hell hole who had taken the time to help him in his first year.

"She working tonight?"

"Yeah, she has to cover another femme that got turned into the newest pleasurebot," Sideswipe answers.

"Alright, you two are staying in my room then." That was also becoming a common occurrence, during the times Carmine worked the twins would either be training or staying hidden in Ichigo's room. Luckily his roommates were going to be out for the next few days. One in quarantine for a rust infection and the other was at another arena.

"are you going to guard Carmine then?"

"Not exactly, she'll get in trouble if I hung around. So, the only thing I can do is make sure she gets there and returns to you two afterward. Big, dumb, and ugly can't touch her while she is in the palace."

They silently talked again but nodded, and soon they were both happily telling Ichigo about what they did to Juggernaut. Sideswipe is the more animated of the two, Ichigo only had to stop him from falling off his shoulder twice. Sunstreaker only grunted when needed but otherwise, he snuggled, which he would deny, into Ichigo's warmer plating. The once human was surprised to learn that he ran warmer then what was consider normal, but he put it down to his already weirdness.

It was a nice afternoon, only to be spoiled when Megatron crosses paths with them. Ichigo didn't hate the mech not like how he hated Aizen or certain others, but he did like the silver mech either. Megatron didn't either try to be nice or mean to him, he just treated him like he treated most of the younger fighters.

"Ichigo, you have a match tomorrow," he says once he sees them.

Ichigo blinks up at the larger mech, "What? I just had one."

That was one of the rules, if a fighter had a fight or two in a day then they get the next day to recuperate. This rule applies to youngling fighters, new fighters, or fighters that are recovering from previous injuries or recovering from emergence.

Megatron crosses his arms over his massive chest, "The owners have decided that you would be fighting Juggernaut." He says as a way of explaining as though Ichigo should have known already. He glances at the tense frames of the twins and raises a ridge at the three of them, "I do hope you win, the mech is becoming an annoyance."

Ichigo frowns, "Then why don't you fight him, you're the one that he wants to fight."

The silver mech smirks down at the smaller black and silver mech, "I don't fight those that don't stand a chance."

Ichigo jerks being careful of the twins, "Then what was fighting me then," he near shouted.

Megatron actually laughs, "You stand a better of a chance against me and provide a lively match." Then he was gone, Ichigo was fuming he didn't want to fight some jackass, but he knew that he couldn't refuse.

The twins looked up at him, "Are you will you be able to win?" Sideswipe asks softly. Sunstreaker doesn't say anything but Ichigo knew that he was troubled as well. For all their big talk they were still scared kids stuck in a bad environment.

"I will, you two are to still stay in my room until your mom comes to get ya or I do, okay?"

Sunstreaker nods but tilts his head, "Why do you call our carrier that?"

Sideswipe shakes his head in agreement, "Yeah we never heard that word before, but you always speak weirdly so we don't think much about it, but that sounds like a special word. You use it only for carrier, is it a special word?"

Ichigo manages to smile even though he is frowning inside, "Yeah it is really special."

The twin's glance at each other coming to an agreement that they would use that word and no one else. Because Ichigo used it only for their carrier and no one else. That and they rarely see the older mech smile like that so the word must be extra special.

"You promise to tell us stories later?" the red twin smiles sweetly.

Ichigo isn't fooled for one second, "Maybe later if your little pranking spree doesn't fall back on me." He smirks.

"Okay!" the two chirps before bouncing off, "See ya later Ichigo."

The once human watches them leave before deciding that he needed to rinse off. He heads back up to the second wash racks, it was usually somewhat empty at this time of day and Ichigo planned to take full advantage. He wanted to soak in the oil bath before the rest of the fighters arrived.

Life for him has been somewhat better since he had appeared here, compared to his previous life. Here there was no soul reapers, a soul society, or once friends treating him differently. Here he was on his own with only a few beings dependent on him. Of course, they would say that he was dependent on them. He in those first few months he had made a name for himself among the femmes and carrier mechs. He was a little shock to know that mechs (Males) could get pregnant but that wasn't as bad as having the prostitutes trying to repay him for his generosity. To this day they all tweeter about how cute he was about his shyness.

The older femmes were grateful for his assistance and sometimes Ichigo would find little gifts in his room tuck away under his berth. To this day he doesn't know how they get in his room, but he doesn't mind the sweets he shares with the younglings whose parents were fighters or who were bought to be fighters. He may not like the idea of kids being trained to fight in these games, but he had little power to do anything. He was in the same situation.

When he met the twins, it was after saving their mother from a very handsy shiny mech. He would not have interfered, such sights were common, but the look on her face let him know that the attention was unwanted. After a one-sided chat, Ichigo escorted the femme back to her room where he was tackled by a pair of angry optics. They didn't knock him down he just wasn't expecting to be attacked by a pair of sparklings. In any other situation it would have been funny, he was teased by their mother sometimes. After letting them interrogate him the twins decided that they would stalk him for the next few months, which endeared him to the non-fighting bots of the Kaon gladiator arena. Megatron would even comment on it and warn him not to get attached before disappearing with one of his lackeys.

That was one mech the Ichigo couldn't figure out, he does remember waking to this mech over him. The silver gladiator was responsible for all his punishments and brutal training. What Ichigo knows now was taught to him by the current champion. He still pops up to give Ichigo his fight schedule and whatever the once human should have already known. The short meetings never were good in Ichigo's opinion and had left him with a bad impression of the silver mech.

Now, he was surviving, he still missed his family and his friends. There are times he wants to go home and go back but other times, other times he liked living in this new world. He just wishes that he wasn't living in this hell hole. Here he was free with nearly no obligations to anyone but himself, and he feels bad about this, but he is kind of glad to be away from everyone he knew. Here he can look out for himself.

Now he just needed to get out and explore this new world. That was easier said than done. While he wasn't a slave, he was able to keep the credits after winning matches, he couldn't leave of his own free will. He had found out after one traumatic incident, a young mech had tried to run only the moment he exits the coliseum his head explodes. Ichigo had seen it while sitting near the top of one of the walls, the shock nearly caused him to fall. Megatron later sought him out and was kind of enough to tell him that all lower level fighters and slaves had special chips implanted somewhere in their frames. Those who were not slaves and who were the elite gladiators didn't have them. Ichigo had a more modified one courtesy of Megatron and Soundwave, only they could trigger it should he decide to run.

Ichigo wasn't all that surprised but he is the son of a doctor, and ever since learning of the chip had been trying to find it on his person. He had found the ones on the twins, but their carrier wouldn't let him look for the one on her, but she had thanked him profusely for freeing her sparklings. The black mech sighs as he enters the wash racks that were thankfully empty. He starts the oil bath letting hit the right temperature before lowering himself in the blessed heat oil. While his body relaxed Ichigo's mind wandered, he kept going over all the information he had about Juggernaut.

The mech was dumb in the once human's opinion, but he was also the type that once backed into a corner would be dangerous. Ichigo fought a few humans like that, but where they were of the same size, Juggernaut towered over him and out massed him. The winged mech wasn't worried about losing, Ichigo was confident of his skills to win, but he knew better than anyone how the tables can turn against you. He turns over resting his arms and head on the side of the pool and fans out his wings letting the oil seep in the hinges and seams.

"Say what you will about spas, this run-down pool is heaven," Ichigo hums.

"If this is heaven then you'll die of love if ya went into the elite racks," a voice that Ichigo never heard before chuckles.

Ichigo peeks up over his arms and scowls up at the silver mech that wasn't Megatron. This mech was slimmer, streamline, and had two sharp looking flexible horns on his helm. This mech was someone that Ichigo has never seen around, but he could also be one of the free fighters that show up every now and then.

"And you are?" he asks as the mech made himself at home in the oil.

"Just a mech exploring the arena," he dodges the question. "who are you?"

"Just a fighter," Ichigo says back. It caused the silver stranger to grin.

"Are ya a slave or just here for a thrill?"

Ichigo turns to face the mech, "how is that any of your business?"

The mech shrugs, "Just a question my friend."

Ichigo wasn't fooled and the mech was making him uncomfortable. Thinking that it was time to head back to his room Ichigo stood to an excuse on his tongue.

"You don't have to run mech, just having a friendly conversation."

Ichigo looked over his wing, "a friendly conversation is one thing, but you're creepy." He was out of the bath and halfway to the door.

"Are you being kept here against your will?"

Ichigo froze at the door, "isn't everyone here?" he asks instead then leaves.

He tries to keep himself from running like a little kid to his room. Though once he was sure that the stranger mech wasn't following him he did power walk and shut his door locking it. If anyone wanted him, and not that many did, had ways of getting his attention.

The next day Ichigo stayed close to his room resting for his match later in the evening. He was joined by the twins who spent the rest of the day chattering about this and that. When he did leave his room to get fuel, he saw the silver mech, Ichigo spent the time ducking and dodging avoiding the mech to and from the fuel area. Luckily, it seemed that the mech had lost interest in him and Ichigo soon had other things to think about.

It was time for his match and the crowd was roaring for spilled energon. Right now, they love the larger mech, Ichigo knew this because as soon as he steps out, the jeering started echoes to kill him drifted out and down to Ichigo's audios. But he ignores all that and focuses on the mech in front of him who was sneering at his much smaller opponent.

"going to make you pay runt," the larger purple and red mech say. He growls when Ichigo doesn't say anything, "you think you're better than me runt?" he snarls.

Ichigo kept ignoring him, he drops into a stance ready for the fight to begin. Juggernaut snarled at the smaller mech, he hated being ignored by the other mech denying him what he wanted, being Megatron's favorite. Every femme loved the mech lavish their affection on him when he, Juggernaut, deserved it more.

As he circled the black mech, he grins. "You're not that bad of a looker," he purrs, "Maybe I can take you as my prize, I bet you're still sealed." He licks his lips and hums, "You would look so pretty riding my spike, my hands on those pretty wings."

Ichigo nearly tripped, then he snarled back, "You ever shut up?"

He didn't give the other time to answer. Diving forwards he slashed at the mechs abdomen only to twist swing his leg out. Juggernaut, however, leaps over Ichigo snagging a wing throwing the younger mech up in the air. Ichigo twisted firing his turbines to give him a little lift before dropping behind the mech scoring away some purple paint. He tried to ignore the pain in his wing, no doubt it had been dented. Leaping away when one hand tried for his leg Ichigo back flipped then darted back in the mechs personal space.

Ichigo hadn't brought out any weapons yet, he was waiting. If he could bring Juggernaut down before having to then all the better. But if he had to bring out his weapons then the fight wouldn't last long as the crowd wanted. With an annoyed sigh, Ichigo danced around the larger mech taking hits and giving more in return. But unlike most opponents, Juggernaut wasn't tiring, in fact, if Ichigo didn't know any better he says the mech was getting stronger. Which proved to be true when again Ichigo found himself staring up at his own imprint in the arena wall. His back felt off like one side was lighter than the other, looking back he hissed when the pain hit. One wing wasn't there anymore, looking across the field he saw his wing in Juggernauts hand being tossed aside.

Warnings were flashing on his hub, he was losing energon fast. Ichigo shoved all that away and stood, he was a little wobbly, but he was standing on his own power. He could imagine what his zanpakuto would say to this if they were still there. He would get a scolding of a lifetime that was for sure. Two blades shot out of his arms, they resemble his bankai blade without the hilt and was more silver than black. What made him think of comparing them to his sword was the design on both blades. A grinning skull with slash marks.

With speed he was known for, Ichigo seems the disappear and then reappearing in the air slashing down on Juggernauts exposed neck. The purple mech howls, the wound wasn't fatal, but it was leaking a lot. Ichigo growls at the miss as he launches into another attack striking at Juggernauts mid-section and smiling when the blade slid in. He uses the blade as a springboard and flips up striking down with the other blade hitting the mech in the shoulder nicking the main energon line. Ichigo is thrown off but not before taking one of Juggernauts optics out. He lands on his feet watching the purple mech cry out. The ground was soaked with energon most of it belonging to the purple mech. Ichigo saw his opportunity and quicker then anyone could follow the black mech was standing next to Juggernaut, he grabs his sword that was in the mechs stomach yanks it out then stabbing it in the larger mechs leg. He strength he never has shown before Ichigo twits the blade cutting the leg off, with a scream the larger mech goes down. Back on Earth Ichigo would have backed off after downing an opponent, now he goes in for the kill. With his blade mere inches from the other mechs neck, Ichigo is stopped from finishing by a large hand gripping his own.

"That will be enough," Megatron's voice cuts through the battle haze.

The arena was silent, the crowd in shock. Juggernaut whimpering on the ground with Ichigo still standing over him with his arm in Megatron's hand.

"Congratulations Ichigo, you've won," the champion says. That breaks the audience's silence and soon the entire coliseum is shaking from the roar.

Ichigo pulls away from the down mech blinking. He could hear familiar voices two of which should have been in his room. Looking over he sees the twins standing at one of the openings to the underground. He barely notices his arm being release or having the arm being raised. He doesn't notice Juggernaut being taken away but he does notice when he was being led back to the underground.

"I believe you have dented every wall in the arena now," Megatron jokes the frowns, "Don't make a habit of it. Now there are several mechs who want to meet you." He places his hand on Ichigo's back.

Ichigo shy's away from the touch, it was too low near his rear that he was comfortable with. "I'll be there in a sec, there are some twins I need to talk to."

The large silver mech nods, "Very well but don't keep them waiting. These are mechs that can and will make or break your life." He then turns and leaves.

Ichigo watches him go before going to find the twins, he tried to ignore all the mechs and femmes who stopped to congratulate him. After dodging the hundredth mech Ichigo found the twins with their carrier. He braces as they tackle him talking all at once, Ichigo couldn't help but smile.

"Ichigo you should go to the medics," Carmine says taking in all his injuries. Ever since meeting Ichigo she has seen him as a third creation. Her sparklings have said so on more than one occasion, they practically adopted the older mech. Carmine was older than Ichigo, she was sure of it, but he acted older.

"I'll be fine; besides I have to go see these mechs that Megatron's tells me I can't ignore," the black mech says removing Sideswipe when the red twin tried to climb him back.

Carmine frowns, she knew of the silver mech but surely, he would let Ichigo get mended before meeting such important mechs. "Then let me tend to some of your wounds after this meeting, go straight to the medics," she firmly said.

Ichigo nods placing Sunstreaker on the ground before turning to leave. "I really should-

"If they are the mechs I think they are then you shouldn't go leaking all over the place," she argues. "Sit down here and let me patch you up."

"yes mam," Ichigo sighs and sits.

It isn't long before he is feeling somewhat better. When he stands to leave Carmine places a hand on his back, "Make sure to get your wings repaired okay," she says then nuzzles he head.

Ichigo blushes, or it feels like he is blushing, with a mumbled goodbye he heads straight to the room Megatron was waiting for him. "you took your time," he says.

"Wouldn't let me leave without patching me up," it was the truth.

Megatron grunts and waves him inside. Sitting in a circle were five mechs and one femme, Ichigo was placed in the very center of the circle. He recognized one of the mechs as the mech who met him in the bath. That mech gave him a cheeky grin and wave.

"now the bidding will start at 500 credits!"

Ichigo jerks around, he couldn't believe it, he was being sold.

"He isn't worth 500," the femme says.

"didn't he have wings? He only has one, what good is he with only one wing?" another mech says.

"Flyers are rare outside of Vos, selling this one in this condition devalues him, fix him up and then maybe he would be worth half of the asking price." Ichigo bristled, the thought of being sold like this irk him but add in saying he wasn't worth anything.

Ichigo could really see them all were shadow except for the smaller silver mech. Who was frowning at the preceding's?

"He is a mess, ya sure that you want to sell him this condition?" he asks, "doesn't he have family here as well?"

Ichigo freezes at the question. Megatron's frowns as well, he was standing at the door like a lurking sentinel.

"He does not, though one of the workers sparklings have taken a liking to him," the arena owner confesses. "A femme and a pair of spilt spark twins. The twins are one of our best youngling fighters."

Some of the buyers perked up at that. Ichigo's armor was trembling in rage, he could feel Megatron lean against the door while the other burly mechs tense ready to pounce should Ichigo move wrong.

"He is pretty enough, but I have to agree. He wouldn't last a orn in my ring," the femme says before leaning on her elbows. "are you trying to sell us a defective product?" her tone sounded sweet but Ichigo shivered, she reminded him too much of a certain captain.

The arena owner fidget, "Now now my Lady, I would never do such a thing. But think of what this young fighter could turn into with the proper motivation."

Just as he said that the door flew open and everyone could hear the screaming of two sparklings and their panic carrier.

"Please, no not my sparklings. Please, they don't have much experience," Carmine begged.

Ichigo growls when one of the mechs not holding onto the twins backhanded the femme, Megatron stepped in and took the sparklings and placed them next to Ichigo. He then closes the door in Carmine's panic-stricken face. The twins were hiding behind Ichigo who bared his fangs at the room's occupants. Most of them seemed amused but the ring owner was not. He turns on his electric whip and was about to strike when the silver mech laughs.

"I can see the potential in him now, get a little more experience he may be worth the risk." He stands, "I, however, am not in the habit of tearing families apart."

The femme sighs, "I must agree he is too young to take such a risk." She stands to leave, "Gentle mechs I must take my leave, Champion," she nods to Megatron before leaving.

The other mechs quietly talk among themselves, Ichigo takes the time to check on the twins. "Are you two alright?" he asks worryingly.

Sideswipe nods with a sniffle, Sunstreaker frowns but doesn't say anything. Though he is holding onto Ichigo's leg tightly. Ichigo rubs the twos helms trying to calm them down until they can be returned to Carmine. Megatron comes to stand next to them he rumbles to get their attention.

"This meeting is over for you, head to the medics and stay with your femme this dark cycle." He rumbles, "It will be unsafe for you to be alone for a while."

"Why?"

"You cost the owner lots of credits, he will take it off your pay."

Ichigo stammers, "B-but I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You could not be sold, it does not matter that it wasn't your fault or that the owner was too quick to sell. It is the way of this world, get used to it."

Ichigo scowls but nods, he takes the twins and before he opens the door.

"One more word of warning Ichigo," Megatons voice stops him. "your weakness is known now, they will be targeted."

Ichigo rumbles his own engine, "They can try."

Megatron grins at the black mechs back before the door closes, "And I look forward to seeing you let go." He turns to the so call elites of Cybertron arguing over something, "Soon everything will fall into place and you will be a part of it."

Outside Ichigo returns the twins to a sobbing Carmine. He doesn't let on how unsettled he is, he takes them back to their room before heading to his own. He had one foot in when someone yanks him backward and jabs something in his neck. Ichigo reacts but his movements are sluggish, and he leaves himself open for an attack to his head and chest. He falls hearing twin cries as the last image is the twins in a stranger's grasp struggling to get free, Carmine is nowhere to be seen. It was the last thing before he falls unconscious.

Above him, a familiar silver mech stands shaking his hand. "Your definitely a tough one mech," he chuckles.

"What did you do to Ichigo!"

"We'll hurt you if you hurt him!"

The two sparklings cried, the yellow one growled but the red one liked to bite. They learned that after knocking their carrier out.

"Now now bitlits, we ain't trying to hurt your brother. We are just trying to help you three escape," the silver mech replies.

"Oh yeah then what about our mother?"

The mech waves for the two others to start following him. they already wasted enough time as it was. "Mother?"

"It's our special word, now tell us why she ain't with us?" Sunstreaker demanded.

The silver mech chuckles, "Well mechlings it is really simple. She can't leave the arena."

"Whaa?"

"Someone went through a lot of trouble to install a special code in her that makes her frame lockup should she try to leave. Now it sounds like it is simple but it's not, her frame would have overheated causing stress which would have done a lot of damage to her spark. Ya carrier contacted us to get you two out, she didn't tell us ya had an olda brother."

"So…shes trapped there? Forever?" Sideswipes lower lip quivers. "We'll never get to see her again?"

The silver stops and stares, "Maybe; maybe not the future isn't set in diamond alloy."

They creep along in silence with Ichigo's limp form between them. They only stopped long enough to patch him up, his missing wing would have to wait.

"What's going to happen to us?" Sunstreaker asks once they were out of the coliseums shadow.

"Well mechling, that's up to ya'll. You are free to choose now."

"Who are you?" Sideswipe asks.

The silver mech chuckles again, "You may call me Meister."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own Bleach or Transformers

* * *

Sideswipe didn't trust the mechs that took them. He didn't trust them to keep their word that they wouldn't hurt them or Ichigo. Sunstreaker had agreed and had taken to sitting by the older mech until the he woke up. No one will tell them why he hasn't woken and Sunstreaker didn't like that there were so many medics hovering around his helm. They had chased them away and wouldn't leave the older mech alone, there was only one mech they would allow close but that was it, until then they would guard him, and that meant that one of them would have to deal with the mechs and femmes who freed them. And that mech was Sideswipe, which he already found he didn't like doing. His questions had gone unanswered and they were treated like normal sparklings, which they weren't. growing up around gladiators and in the arena did not leave much of growing up normal.

Sideswipe also knows that the silver mech, who they haven't seen since, had said that they could stay together was lying. He heard others whisper that Ichigo was going back to Vos and him and Sunstreaker were being sent to Iacon. Even if he told them that Ichigo wasn't from Vos they would laugh and tell him to go play. They weren't leaving Ichigo, the mech tended to get in trouble if someone wasn't around and he gets broody. The twins had long ago agreed that the mech shouldn't be left on his own, so they made sure that they were around to keep his broodiness at bay. Now these strangers were going to undo all their hard work.

Yeah Sideswipe could understand them sending Ichigo to Vos. The mech had wings but he didn't know how to fly, but he could be taught outside of Vos, Sideswipe didn't understand why they were trying to send him there. That and Seekers were snobby air heads, in Sideswipe's opinion. So, when he could no longer trust the adults around here, he decided that he and Sunny would take care of Ichigo. Which is why he was out in the hall just outside of the energon dispensary, waiting just for the right moment to snatch two cubes. Ichigo was still getting his fuel through an energon line from a bag.

"…how long before we can move him?"

Voices coming from down the hall had Sideswipe scrambling for a hiding place. He ducked into a vent just as two medics walked around the corner.

"We aren't even done with the procedure; those little pests keep everyone except the runt away." The other medic growls.

"Vos paid a high price for that mech and we have to finish wiping his memories before the deadline."

"And the sparklings?"

"Once we are done with the adult then we can wipe those two. Tender has two buyers ready for them."

"Aren't they twins though; I thought you couldn't separate twins?"

One of them laughs, "Not our problem. Once they are out of our hands, I don't care what happens to them."

Sideswipe didn't stick around to listen to the rest of the conversation. His main concern was that this place wasn't just planning on separating them but separating all three of them and taking away their memories. And that was what they had been doing to Ichigo before Sunny and him chased them away. They had to get out of there. Darting through legs and doors Sideswipe ran until he collided with the nurse mech who the twins had taken a shine to.

"Mechling where have you been?" the red and white mech scowled.

Sideswipe jumps hopping from foot to foot, "no time Ratchet need to get to Sunny and Ichigo." He runs around the nurse, "It's an emergency!"

"Sideswipe!"

The red twin ignores the nurse bot and barrels through the half way closed door. He skids in front of the Ichigo's bed and jumps on top of his brother who had been sitting at the edge, drawing.

Sunstreaker hisses as he was jostled, "You better have a good reason for messing up my drawing Sides." He growls, shoving his blabbering twin.

"they-mind wipe-separate-Vos-Iacon-Ichigo-"

Sunstreaker smacked his twin, "Talk straight will ya!"

Sideswipe scowls and takes a deep breath, "We been tricked; they going to separate us and they're trying to wipe Ichigo's memories and separate me and you. We have to get out of here."

The yellow twin tilted his head, "Why would they do that?"

Sideswipe shrugs, "I heard them say that they were paid to do it," he gasp, "so you think this is what mom warned us about, mech trafficking?"

Sunstreaker growls, "Sounds like it and they're after Ichigo; tch, I knew we couldn't leave him alone." He hops off the bed, "He attracts trouble too much, so how do we get him out of here we can't exactly carry him out."

Sideswipe deflates, "I-I haven't thought about it." He looks around and smiles, "Maybe we can push him out."

The yellow twins pause and looks at what his brother was smiling about, "maybe; but pushing a table that's empty is different then pushing one with Ichigo on it."

The red twin growls, "Fine! If you have any bright ideas, then let's hear them." He huffs crossing his arms and tapping his foot. "At least I'm trying to find ways out instead of shooting them down."

Sunstreaker sighs and rolls his eyes, "Its not just getting out of here Sides, see all these cables plugged into Ichigo, we have to be careful of pulling them out or we will do more harm than good."

"…Oh, yea, forgot about those. How do we know which one is safe to pull?"

"Don't know, and we can't trust the medics here."

They sat across each other arms crossed over their chest thinking hard on how to get Ichigo to safety. Where one twin would tilt his head the other would tilt it in the other direction. None of the plans they made would pass the others inspection and soon both were frustrated and annoyed.

"Arggg!" Sideswipe yells, "nothing works, let's go back to just pushing Ichigo's bed and go from there."

"and I keep telling you that won't work!"

"What won't work?"

The twins jump at the unexpected voice, both whirled around thinking it was one of the medics. Luckily, it was only the nurse bot, one that they liked out of everyone at the facility.

"Hey Ratchet, what's up?"

The newly named Ratchet just raise an unimpressed ridge line. "What have you done or what are you planning to do?"

"Nothing!" both said.

"I don't believe you; now go play or something, I need to give your friend a checkup before I finish my rounds."

"But that's just it!" Sideswipe shouts.

"We are worried about Ichigo, they did something to him; we saw it!" Sunstreaker finishes.

"what are you talking about?"

"I heard them; they were doing something to his mind and then sell him to the highest bidder. They were also going to separate me and Sunny."

"Don't call me that!"

"Impossible, they were simply looking for any anomalies," Ratchet dismisses.

"No they weren't!" Sideswipe scrambles on the bed. "I know what I heard; they're purposely keeping Ichigo under so they can wipe his memories. Please Ratchet we have to get him out of here!"

The nurse shook his head, "Even if that was what they were doing; how do you think you could sneak a near fully grown mech out?" He sighs, "I know some of the procedures look scary but these mechs do not want to hurt you. They want what's best for you. You two are going to a home and have a normal healthy life and your friend is going back to his family who has been missing him."

"But Ratchet, Ichigo said his family isn't on Cybertron."

"…What?"

Sunstreaker nodded quickly, "He said that he didn't know how he got here but he isn't from Cybertron. Megatron found him and he said that he wasn't from here."

Ratchet mulled over that tibit of information. "has he been awake any since you came here?" surly that type of information should have been taken before they sedated him.

"No, that silver fragger knocked him out and he has been recharging since."

"Language," the nurse chided. He wa frowning, while a grown mech could be in medical stasis for vorns. A flyer, especially one as small and young as the one on the berth shouldn't be kept in medical stasis without a thorough medical history. He had already heard his superiors say that they didn't have a history, if the flyer wasn't taken out of stasis soon he would became immune to the codes. "This stays between us , I'll check over your friend."

"You can do that?" Sunstreaker asks.

Ratchet winches, "No really. Nurses can't do or aren't allowed to do a lot of things. But I know how to so don't worry."

"oh, we aren't worried Ratchy, we trust you." Sideswipe grins up at the nurse, "and his name is Ichigo; remember."

"I remember, watch the door please it would be bad if someone walked in on us," The white and yellow nurse said.

The two mechlings gave him twin smirks before darting to the door. Sideswipe took to standing on a nearby table while Sunstreaker crouch on the other side. If someone did come through the door Sideswipe would take their head while Sunstreaker tripped them up. Ratchet watched them for a few minutes before plugging in. He was expecting some sort of firewalls, what he got was nothing. In fact, it looked like the mechs firewalls had been stripped, smashed and left jagged pieces behind. If Ichigo were online he would no doubt be in pain, but as far as Ratchet knew the mech had firewalls when he was brought in.

The white and yellow nurse frowned, someone had to been in the mechs mind recently, firewalls don't look like this after natural causes. He went further looking for more damage, he had found the mental scarring from the firewalls being destroyed, now he was looking for other things. One of which he hoped he never see, but from the little holes in the mechs helm Ratchet knew what he would find. He hissed when he found a half-destroyed memory, edges frayed. While there was nothing he could do about the lost memories, he could do something about the other damage he found. He sorted files and added pain codes; he when through each code line by line and as he left, he gave the mech an temporary firewall. When Ichigo onlines he could start rebuilding his own using the temporary one as a base.

He stayed connected long enough until he heard Ichigo's systems start up without any hitches and turns the young flyer on his side. Staying as long on his back as he been would have put painful kinks in the cables and wires and stress the hinges. When he unplugged, he turns to the two sparklings who were dutifully watching the door.

"Alright, I believe you," the nurse sighs. "I can't know what memories have been altered. We will have to wait and see."

"Is he waking up?"

"I just got his systems running," he sits next to the berth. "I want you two to be prepared that him may not know who you are." The two looked at each other uncertainly. "but he may remember something, like I said I won't know until he onlines."

"But-

Sideswipe jerked when the black mech groans. Ratchet was instantly up and next to the young adult just as gold optics flickered on. There was confusion and no recognition, which Ratchet was expecting since these would be the first time they met. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stayed behind Ratchet, if Ichigo didn't remember them it would be easier to leave and hide. They didn't want anyone seeing how hurt they would be.

"Do you know who you are?" they heard Ratchet ask. They peered around the taller mech waiting with bated breath to hear Ichigo's answer.

At first the black mech was confused and stared at Ratchet with narrowed eyes, then weird sounds came out of his mouth. The twins knew the sounds, they heard Ichigo speak like that before he learned Cybertronian Standard. Ratchet however…

"I must have missed something when I was checking you over."

"Nah you didn't Ratchy. That's how Ichigo use to speak before he had to learn Standard," Sideswipe grins.

His voice caught Ichigo's attention who then tried speaking again growing annoyed when he realized that no one understood what he was saying.

"Do you remember any Standard," Ratchet asks instead. "If it's something recently learned then maybe the file was corrupted. If so, I can give you another." Ichigo sung his head back to Ratchet, his wings were twitching showing how uncomfortable he was currently, but he nodded in the end.

Ratchet plugged in a port that was in the mechs wrist. He did find the file that was for language and translation. Whoever hacked the young mech did damage to the file so Ratchet decided that it couldn't be saved and was ready to delete and reinstall another.

"The file is too damage; it would be best if you let me delete it and reinstall another; is that alright?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Okay, its going to feel weird so don't panic." Another nod. The deletion and downloading only took minutes but watching the mech, Ratchet could see that he was becoming too stressed. "How does that feel?"

"bet-," Ichigo hack and cried out grabbing his throat. Ratchet quickly but gently kept his hands away as he scanned the area. A few tweaks he tells the mech to try again.

"How's that."

"h-hurts."

"I bet, but I need you to answer these few questions. Then I get you some energon and you can rest." He helps the young flyer sit up. "Now do you know who you are?"

Ichigo spat static when he tried again but eventually, he manages a static lace answer. " I-Ichigo."

Ratchet nods his head, "Good; do you know where you are-ah excuse me, do you know what planet your on?"

Ichigo screwed his face up, "…Koan."

Ratchet chokes off a laugh, "Close, but close enough at least. Do you know who these two are?" he points to the two shuffling sparklings. Sideswipe was looking hopeful but Sunstreaker was scowling at the floor.

"I-I know them, they were- their mother was working in a-in a pleasure house. Um, they're twins."

"Yes," Ratchet says after looking at the twins. "DO you know their names?"

"Sun-Sunny and Sides."

Ratchet internally sighed in relief, so did the twins who gave them beaming smiles. "that's great, very good. Now the hard part, what was the last thing you remember?"

"I-," here he froze, "I-was, I was fighting? Fighting, and there was-there was someone; I'am not sure. I didn't like this person." He shut his eyes face scrunched up at he tried to force a memory, "Sand lots of sand, screaming, laughter, there's a face but." He opened his eyes and gave Ratchet the most desperate and helpless look he had ever seen. "What's wrong with me."

Ratchet sighed, he truly didn't want to frighten his patient, because that what the mech was now, anymore but; "I am afraid that you been a victim of abuse. Specifically, the abuse from a medical procedure." He rubs his face, Ichigo and the twins give him more confused looks. "It's called Memogram surgery. It's a relatively new technique that involves the surgeon inserting needles in a mechs processors. It supposed to fix memory glitches; however, it also can take away memory. Since its new there are no-

"So, your saying that some stranger messed with me head?" Ichigo cuts him off with a scowl, "That explains that head ache."

"Don't try to force the memory," Ratchet hisses as he titles Ichigo's head towards him. "And why didn't you say your helm was hurting!"

Ichigo tried to lean away, "Because it wasn't anything to complain about!"

"Are you the medical official?" Ratchet glares, "That's what I thought; helm aches are common with patients going through any helm surgery, having your memories twisted makes it worse." He downloads a few pain patches. "Now tell me if it gets worse."

"Yes sir," Ichigo mutters. "what now?"

Ratchet fiddles around giving the door a hesitant glance before turning back to Ichigo and the twins, who had scramble up on the berth. " I have some good and bad scenarios for you. Good scenario is that your memory will heal on its on and you'll start to remember everything. Bad case would be that you never regain any of the lost memories and worst case is that you will have memory declination. In which you will lose all memory and, well, you terminate." He winches as the twin gasps from the twins but Ichigo's blank look had him thinking that the mech had gone into shock.

"Bu-but he's remembering now, so-so he won't lose anything; right?" Sideswipe asks fearfully.

"we won't know it could happen now or happen vorns from now. The point is he is at risk, but since we caught this before total memory loss, he risk is lower. He may never to worry about it, but I want you to be informed in case he does start having memory problems." Ratchet gives the mech and the twins one final look over.

"Why aren't you a medic; why a nurse?" Ichigo asks after seeing the white and yellow nurses' decals.

Ratchet freezes then steps back with an annoyed frown. The annoyance wasn't directed at his patients but to something else. "I was in training to be a medic, but like the rest of the planet to get higher a mech needs to know bots in high places. However, should you anger a elite mech you'll fine that they can easily ruin you life. I am one of the lucky ones however, my mentor at the time was able to keep me in the medical field."

"what did you do?" Sunstreaker asks curiously. He was tapped on the back of his head by Ichigo was whispered about him being too nosy.

Ratchet answers anyway, "I punched a Towers mech after learning he was beating his sparkling." He chuckles at the gop smack looks, "yea well I don't tolerate that slag. However, my superiors saw it differently and the next thing I know I'm the one behind the bars. Like I said, it was only thanks to my mentor that I am even out and still in the medical field."

Ichigo frowns, "So they took an abusers side and not yours?"

"In that hospital they did, didn't do them any good. A friend told me a few vorns later that the place was shut down and most of the higher staff arrested for some slag or something."

"Karma."

"What?"

"…I'm not sure. It was just something that popped in my head."

Ratchet hums, "That maybe a good sign then." He started pulling sheets and piling them next to the berth.

The twins and Ichigo watches him curiously. When asked the nurse smiles, "This is out we're getting you out of here."

Sideswipe was bouncing, "So we are going with my idea!"

"Yes, but you two will be under the berth while I push. We'll say I am taking a deactivated frame to the morgue. Then once I find an emergency exit you three vamoose." Ratchet helped Ichigo to lay back down.

Sunstreaker was frowning up at the medic, "You're not coming with us?"

The nurse shook his head, "I would be noticed before you three would." He tucks the twins underneath the berth.

"But then you'll be the first one they question. Ratchet you'll be found out!" the red twin cried.

"maybe, but I would be worse if I didn't help you. Now shush, I'm about to roll you out."

The two mechlings looked at each, frowning, they weren't happy about that. Above them, nether was Ichigo. With the sheet covering him he couldn't see what or who was around them, so he had to force his frame to hold still when a mech snuck up on them.

"Ratchet! What are you doing? you are supposed to be cleaning out the waste receptacles." A booming voice echoed through the hall.

"y-yes sir," Ratchet flinches. "I-I finish with this floor, but the Head Nurse said that since I wasn't doing anything, I could take this frame to the morgue. I'll return to my duties when I drop it off." It was a good lie; the Head Nurse had a reputation that Ratchet could exploit.

"I see," the Doctor narrowed his optics at the disgraced nurse. "I expect not only your next floor to be cleaned but glitched ward as well." He smirked, "I hear that one particular patient has been having tank troubles."

Ratchet growls at the retreating laughing mechs back. "Aft licker."

"oh, good one, write that one down Sunny."

"Shut up slagger or will get caught."

"Language!" Ratchet yelps.

Sideswipe pouts, "But you just swore."

"I am an adult you are not. When you get to be…the Primes age then you can curse all you want."

"Don't encourage them Ratchet," Ichigo pipped propping his upper half up. "we will discuss your language usage when we get out of here. Until then be quiet." He scowls down at the area the twins were at.

"Yes, big brother," twin sulky voices whispered. Ichigo quirked an eye ridge at them wondering when they decided to call him brother.

"Anyway," he lays back down and looks pointedly at the nurse.

Ratchet jerks, "…r-right." He covers Ichigo again and fast walks to the nearest emergency exit. He flinches as the door, the only non-automatic door in the entire building, opens with a loud long creak.

"You should oil that," Sideswipe pipes up.

"Get some WD-40 on that." Ichigo said a beat after.

Ratchet tilted his head, "WD-40? What is that?"

"it's a type of lubricant that can be sprayed in small areas."

Ratchets hums, "Anyway you have a few choices to choose from. To the East of here is Iacon, then there's Vos and Praxis, then to the West is Tyger Pax."

"I heard of some of them, but not Tyger Pax," Ichigo says.

"Not surprising, Pax is nothing, but wilderness small settlements looked after by the Primes Rangers."

"Praxis and Vos don't like outsiders much, so that leaves Iacon, but even there…"

"No where is perfect, some places are just better then the rest."

"We don't want anything to with those sinky seekers." The twins yelled.

Ratchet frowns at the two as they climb out of their hiding place. "Ichigo is classified as a seeker." He points out.

The two mechlings look at the black winged mech. Ichigo fanned his hinged wings out and shrugged his shoulders.

They looked back to the nurse, "Eh he's not a seeker, he's Ichigo." Sideswipe explained with Sunstreaker nodding.

Ratchet sighs, "Mechlings." He watches them leave the building giving each a quick scan before turning away. "Remember what I said, have a medic look at those files if something happens," he glowers, "understand."

Ichigo smiles, "Sure medic and for what its worth…I am sorry about what I have to do."

Ratchet blinks, "Wha—ack." He crumbles to the ground after being struck in the chassis. He tries to fight the dizziness as Ichigo picks him up.

Sunstreaker watches, "Why did you do that?"

"Yeah, are we taking him. you know that he's going to be mad once he gets back up," Sideswipe adds.

Ichigo hoisted the nurse more securely, "its better to ask for forgiveness then permission. That and I don't believe for a second that they wouldn't think that he helped us. So, we'll take him with us."

Sunstreaker shrugs, "So you're just going to carrying him the whole way?"

Laughing Ichigo place the nurse on the ground and stepped back. "Think you two could lifted him?" he grins at the twin nods, "good." He has only seconds to see the jaw drop surprise looks as he folds into his alt mode.

Unlike the rest of the flying Cybertronian population, Ichigo's alt mode did not sport the sleek lines that most flyers had. Instead, he was smaller and had sharp angles and looked nothing like a Cybertronian form. His alt mode was longer with his wings spanning outward on his sides and smaller ones in the rear and had tail fins pointed upwards above the smaller wings and thrusters. He was flatter than the other flyers almost like a triangle and not the more cone shape others had. His cockpit rested on top and had two seats.

"Sit Ratchet up front and you two take the back," Ichigos voice drifted out of the cockpit.

"So COOL," Sidesiwpe squealed as he helped his brother drag Ratchet up non to gently. "I neve seen a flyer shaped like this!"

Ichigo flexes his wings and flaps. "It almost looks like a F-22 Raptor. Almost."

"What?"

"Nothing, you two secured?"

"Yep!"

"Alright, hang tight, I hadn't had that much flight time." Ichigo warns.

"You mean you had no flight time," Sunstreakers says. He had a death grip on his brother and the seat. "We're gonna die."

"No, we won't!" Sideswipe was but vibrating his seat. "Come on Sunny this will be fun."

"Don't call me that."

Ichigo sighs as he starts up his engines. "I won't let you die Sunstreaker, you have my word."

Sunstreaker nodded but he still held on tight, "So where are we going?"

Ichigo starts to take off jolting his passengers, "We're spoiled for choice, but," he sighs. "We might be better off in Iacon. We'll blend in better."

"How's that?"

"I heard its mixing pot, having a flyer with two sparklings of different frame types shouldn't stick out too bad."

"Famous last words."

"…you're a real downer ya know that."

Sunstreaker shrugs. "I'm a realist."

"no, you're a growing pessimist." Ichigo snorts, "But we can work on that."

Now it was Sunstreaker who snorts. "Whatever," he says as he shoves his bouncing brother. "Will you stop."

"But Sunny we get to fly!"

"So?"

"So? So! Sunny…Flying!"

"Sides-

Sunstreaker didn't get to finish as he was pressed back into his seat as Ichigo through all his thrust into taking off. Just as they got up in the air, they passed a trine of seekers coming in for a landing. One, larger blue one, acted to veer off after them but a sharp word from one of the others had him tuning back to the building below. Ichigo though nothing of it as he tilted towards the bright horizon that was the lights of Iacon bouncing off the haze.

"a new life."


	4. Chapter 4

Dislaimer: don't own Bleach or Transformers

* * *

Ichigo sighed, another annoying day at work. His wings hurt his legs hurt and his head was building a headache, but it was the only job he could find. When they first arrived at the golden city Ratchet had just woken up and gave Ichigo a brand-new dent in his head. Ichigo's reaction was swing to the nurse's head, which he stopped mid swing. From then they followed the nurse to one of his friends' homes.

Wheeljack lived on the outskirts of the city, for good reasons. Ichigo had found out quickly that the mech tended to blow himself up daily. Still, though surprise to see his friend and three tag-a-longs the mech put up with them. Ichigo however, believes that the mech was just happy to have others around him and not run away. It was also thanks to Ratchet and Wheeljack that the twins were able to get into a real school, all three of them lack proper paperwork, and Ichigo his current job at the Iacon Docks.

It had been the only place that would hire him, everywhere else took one look at his wings and asked him to leave. All the Dock Master saw was a cheaper way to get heavy crates and boxes lifted without the use of a crane. Which for the first few months left Ichigo sore all over and hardly able to move once collapsing on his berth.

Interestedly enough, it hadn't taken long before Ichigo found himself surrounded by most of his coworkers. It started with a pink femme named Arial who invited him to join her and her friends after work at the favorite oil house. Through the femme Ichigo got to know her and her two mech friends, Orion; who Ichigo suspected was sweet on her; and Dion who had known the two since sparking. After that like a signal everyone was talking to the young flyer. Ichigo who use to having small groups around was a little overwhelm by the almost sudden crowding.

"Another tough orn Ichigo?" Wheeljack says once the flyer entered the safe part of the home. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker will be home late, something about a project being due."

"yeah, I think this new Boss has it out for me." He flexes his wings and winches, sometimes he hated having flexible wings and not like what other flyers have. While in his alt mode he used his thrusters, he couldn't use them while in his bipedal mode. "They waited till the last minute, didn't they?"

The white and green inventor shrugs use to some of Ichigo's words sounding different. "I think so but who knows with those two. Ratchet left the salve for you near the wash racks and he'll be staying over at the medical center again."

"And he calls me a workaholic. Mech should take his own advice."

Wheeljack nods, "But we know that those in the medical field listen to their own advice," he says with a fond smile.

"You want me to check up on him later?" Ichigo offers.

The inventor hums, "Nah I'll take care of it. You need to rest; tomorrows your first orn off in what; two cycles? Am sure that our dear medic would tell you to rest."

Ichigo shrugs a wing, "hard to do with two very active kids around."

Wheeljack gave a concerned look, "Do you want us to look after them next cycle? You know we wouldn't mind it."

Ichigo yawns, "its okay Jackie; they hardly get to see me as it is. I don't mind spending a day with them. I'm used to it."

Wheeljack chuckles, "go recharge. I'll let the twins know you're here."

"Thanks Jackie," Ichigo first hit the wash racks. Luxuriating in the warm solvent water mix. He had a little trouble rubbing the salve into the seams and joints in his back, but Ichigo didn't care and was blissfully halfway into recharge before hitting his berth and the mountain of pillows on it. He could always get someone to rub it in later.

He woke up stiff and sore and yelling. Ichigo groans when he hears Ratchet's usual triad, he was either yelling at the twins again or Wheeljack. Judging from the smell of smoke he would have to say it was the inventor this time. He pulls the thermal blanket over his head hoping for a few more hours of sleep.

His housemates, however, had other plans as the sound of something hitting metal followed by a thud forces Ichigo back awake. With a grunt, he forces himself up and storms into the main room. Wheeljack is on the floor nursing a new dent, the twins were running and jumping around and over furniture, and Ratchet was hot on their heels with a youngling safe throwing wrench. It was made of foam and rubber and each sported the twin's names. Ichigo was sure that Ratchet had a wrench for each of them.

Walking out of the room he shared with the twins, Ichigo stopped short at the scene playing out. He was expecting Wheeljack to be on the floor with Ratchet waving his wrench over him. He expected the twins the be finding cover and should've have darted into their room. What happen was a stranger was nursing a new dent after falling on his aft, with Ratchet standing over him.

It would have been funny, if not for the Elite Guard symbol on his shoulders and chest plate. Another larger blue mech was holding the twins by the scruff bar and another had corner Wheeljack. The inventor nor Ratchet seemed worried though. Wheeljack seemed more amused while Ratchet seemed more annoyed.

Getting a little annoyed himself, Ichigo made a noise and had every optic turn to him. Including a pair belonging to a small femme Guard that Ichigo hadn't seen.

"Mind telling me what the hell is going on?" He flinches back when everyone started talking at once. "Shut up!" he yells, "One at a time."

"Are you these younglings' carrier?" the small femme asks.

"No, I was entrusted with their care by their carrier though. They were forcibly separated, and we found ourselves in a mech trafficking ring."

All three Guards mechs gapped at him, "That's a load of slag!" the red one said from the ground. "You expect us to believe that?"

"It is a…interesting story sir," the small femme shifted. "Do you have proof of this?" she steps further in Wheeljack's home, "You can see how this would look to us, after getting a report of two sparklings going missing."

"Yeah, I can, but what makes you believe that your missing sparklings are mine?" Ichigo crossed his arms and gave her a thoughtful scowl.

The femme was not intimidated by it, "Your twins match the description, including the detail of them being split sparks." She moves closer, Ichigo could see her hand inching towards her taser, "I ask again; do you have proof?"

Ichigo opened his mouth but Ratchet marched up and spoke. "I was there, I was sent to that facility by the Medical Board. It was my understanding that it was a place for former slaves. With Ichigo's permission, I can show you everything from orn one if you want. These three were being prep to be sent off with their memories erased, they partially erase Ichigo's." The new medic growls, "They were going to separate a pair of twins without care to their wellbeing."

The femme nods towards the red mech on the ground. "Ironhide, would you take that information please."

The red mech grumbles and glares at Ratchet. The medic gives him his own glare and tosses his wrench in warning. A noise from the femme has Ironhide get out a datapad and connects Ratchets cord to it. While they did that the femme turns back to Ichigo.

"How did you come to be here?"

"Came here because I could see it from where we escaped. We didn't want to leave Ratchet there knowing what could have happened." Ichigo shrugged his wings, "Nearly had to dodge three flyers as we were leaving."

" I see, you had to have flying lessons before you could take your current job, is this correct?"

"That's right wasn't allowed to fly outside of the Rings," Ichigo gave her a bored look.

The femme blinked, "You three were part of the fighting Rings?"

"Yeah, the twins been there since creation, me; I was found unconscious and taken. Or so I was told." He gave the mech with the twins a look when he was inching towards the door. He may have respect for law enforcement but even he had limits. "Mind putting them down; they have homework."

The mech blinked and looked like he wasn't going to, but a stern look from the femme had him placing both mechlings back on the ground.

"Why don't you two go finish your project in your room," Ichigo tilted his helm towards their room. The twins wasted no time escaping.

The femme, Ichigo can see that she was the one in charge, gave him a look before standing at parade rest.

"Any more questions?"

"What city were you built in?"

Ichigo shrugs, he was not about to tell them he was from another planet, "most of my memories from before waking with Ratchet in my face are gone or blurred." He half lied, while it was true that most of his memories are gone, some managed to be saved.

"They used memosurgery on him. there are marks on the back of his helm." Ratchet shouts from his spot next to the red mech.

"would you mind showing me theses marks?"

Ichigo got down to her level and tilted his head down. He could feel the femme trace the small healed holes. When he stood back up, he could see a frown marring her face.

"And the twins?"

"healthy, they gave everyone pit at the facility. They were suspicious of everyone and wouldn't let us near Ichigo. Ichigo remained unconscious the entire time until Sideswipe told me what the real intention for them were."

"Yeah! They were going to sell Ichigo to some noble in Vos and separate me and Sunny!" Sideswipe piped up from the door.

"Don't call me that!" Sunstreaker growls from further in the room.

"Homework, now!"

"Aw but bro, we're the only ones who knows what's going on. You were sleeping the whole time," Sideswipe pouted but went back into the room.

The lead Guards mech gave Ichigo a once over. Ichigo seeing this shrug, "Their carrier took me in after I first woke."

"I see, and what happen to their carrier?"

"The silver slagger said that she couldn't come with us cause of her explosive tag couldn't be removed." Sideswipe added helpfully.

While the femme cop had control over her expression, her partners looks of horror were enough to tell they hadn't known that.

"The twins and Ichigo also had those tags that I removed," Ratchet says. "Ichigo had two planted at the base of his wings."

Ichigo winched, he hadn't known that. He knew what it felt like being blown sky high, having it centered on something sensitive as his wings would have hurt beyond the pit. "Seriously?"

"That's a bit overkill, isn't?" Ironhide asks.

"Get to know him and you might understand why they did it," Ratchet said. "Not that I'm condoning it mind you."

Ichigo frowns, "Gees thanks." He looks back at the femme cop, "We done now; they have school tomorrow and I have had a busy orn."

The femme scowled before pressing her fingers to her helm. She nods before sighing, "We will be looking into this. I would like you to come down to the station sometime this cycle to fill out a report."

"That's fine."

"However, we will be keeping our optics on you. Should you be found lying the consequences will not be good."

"I already know, but I am not lying." Ichigo shows them the door. "Curiously, who claimed that the twins were kidnaped?"

The femme gave him a look, "I am not at liberty to discuss that." She waits for her partners to pass her, "however I will say that the informant maybe someone who works at the same place as you." Then she was at the road, transforming and leaving.

Ichigo watches them until they were out of sensor range. He closes the door and locks it, "Well that's just great. Not like we don't have other things to worry about."

Ratchet snorts, "I wouldn't worry, we got all you're and the twins paperwork filed and legalized. They don't have a box to stand on."

"Right," Wheeljack chirps, "This was most likely a home check. Ratchet just didn't take to the red fellow's attitude, or seeing the twins being mechhandled."

"He's a Elite Guard, he can handle a little dent," Ratchet waves the matter away. "Anyway, I have a double shift soon, I'm going to recharge." He walks to his room but turns before the door closes, "And Wheeljack."

"Yes?"

"No explosions," the door hisses closed.

"Well that's no fun," the inventor pouts, "what am I going to do then?"

"Sounds like a personal problem. Night Jackie," Ichigo waves a wing at the inventor who muttered something in return.

When he steps into his room it was to see the twins sprawled out over his berth, their school things scattered about. With a fond sigh he moves the school supplies off the berth and rearranges the twins so that they were snuggle up together. He moved his shoulders and neck hearing them click before taking the very edge of the berth and fallen into a deep recharge.

He didn't wake again until his Wheeljack alarm clock exploded. It woke him, flinging him out of bed and it woke the twins. Sideswipe flew up and over his brother who collided with his red brother, going in the opposite direction. From the other side of the door they could hear Ratchet cursing up a storm.

Ichigo thunked his head, "Damn that mech. I wanted to sleep in," he curses in English. "Alright you two, time to get up."

"Do we have too?"

"yes you-

**: Ichigo:** Ratchet comms the young flyer**: the twins school just called, its canceled due to an acid rain sever storm.: **

**: Got it:** out loud he looks at the twins, "looks like you two get a free day."

"What?"

"Schools cancel for the orn, acid storm." He crawls back in his berth, "go keep Jackie from bring the roof down or something. I'm going back to bed."

He buried himself in his mountain of pillows and let out a quiet '_oof'_ when two frames piled on top of him. they were careful of his wings as they snuggled into his back. He glances out of the corner of his eye before moving so that the twins weren't digging into his back. Once they were all settle, they fell back into recharge listening to Ratchet kick Wheeljack's aft from one end of the building to the other.

The next orn found Ichigo back at the docks cleaning up the mess the acid storm caused. It was still drizzling and Ichigo made sure to cover himself and the twins in a special wax before leaving the house. He flinched when the first drops hit him, his four roommates stared at him Ratchet thought that something was wrong. It took him several minutes to convince him that there was nothing wrong. Wheeljack had looked hurt that Ichigo didn't trust his home-made wax, until the flyer explained that he never experiences an acid rain without using any kind of wax.

That appeased the inventor but only made Ratchet frown harder. Seconds later Ichigo felt the tell-tale tingles of being scanned. The flyer gave the medic a scowl who return it with an unimpressed raised optic ridge. The standoff would have lasted until Ichigo was pulled out the door by the twins who for once didn't want to be late.

Now he was back to work lifting cargo from the dock to the ship. From the ship to the dock, a never-ending boring cycle. The only thing that made it bearable was the fact his co-workers like to talk. He was heard everything including information he never wanted to hear. What did he care about someone's love life.

"Hey! Ichigo; Boss says its time for a break," Dion shouts.

Ichigo sets down the platform he was lifting and gives the mech a wave. Backflipping he lands just on the other side of Orion. The red and white mech gives the young flyer a scowl for surprising him but Ichigo only grins back. Arial is laughing at her friends; she lays a hand on Orion shoulder and leads him away. Dion close behind smirking.

"SO Ichigo, would you like to join us," Arial asks.

The flyer shakes his head, "Not today. I want to check in on some friends."

Orion frowns, "our breaks aren't long enough for you to head back home."

Ichigo shrugs his shoulders, "Ratchets pulling a doubt shift and Jackie keeping an optic on him. I was going to comm. the hospital and have them tell me if Ratchet is working himself to recharge." He grins at their looks, "they know my voice and comm. number that they almost expect it."

"What about your twins then, how are they doing?"

Ichigo sighs, "I haven't had much trouble from the school, but someone sent the cops on us. They tried to take them away from me." He turns his head when Arial gasps and Dion and Orion scowls. "Its been cleared up, but I suspect that they are watching me anyway," he sighs, "so annoying."

Dion snorts, "figures. First, it's some gladiator spouting stuff and our own council causing us more grief. Now they got Enforcers taking younglings away from their families. I tell ya this place has gotten really rotten lately."

Orion tried to shush his friend, "Dion be quiet. If they hear you-

"What? Make me disappear. Please they have their hands full with the so call group down in Kaon."

"huh," Ichigo asks. He hadn't heard any trouble brewing.

"Figures you haven't heard," Dion mutters. "Honestly Ichigo how can you have not heard about Megatron and his revolution. It's been on the Net for vorns."

"Dion," Arial frowns at the blue and orange mech.

"I had other things ot worry about. Besides, its not like that's going to matter here right?" he looks out among the docks, "hows that going to affect us. Either the council will deal with him or he'll will. Either way we'll still be here working our asses off."

"I don't think that fighting each other will solve everything. What Megatron should do is talk with his words and not his fist." Orion said though he wasn't looking at anyone.

Ichigo gazed at him before something clicked, "you know more about him then we do huh?"

"I-I only read some of his early works," the mech said. "I think that the mech who wrote them would get further then the one currently fighting."

Ichigo hums, "Maybe but sometimes actions speak louder then words." He leans on the wall, "still you should be careful. Not everything appears as it seems."

The younger mech frowns "You think that Megatron isn't really for change?"

"Its not that, I'm sure that he wants change. His methods however," Ichigo gives an aggravated sigh, "His methods may not be the best way to achieve it. Not everything can be changed with threats."

"I guess," Orion mutters.

"Hey!" Dion shouts with a big grin, "enough of this sour subject, lets go have some fun before we're called back here and suffer."

"eh, whats this I hear. You want to give up your break and work some more," the convoy class dockmaster says from behind the small group.

Thinking quickly Ichigo snatched up Arial and Orion and flew out of the warehouse. Dion squawks as he is left behind and alone with the dockmaster. The two bots in his arms laugh as he flies higher where they could see almost all of Iacon. Ichigo doesn't go far, just a few blocks from the Docks.

"That was wonderful!" Arial smiles, "I never got a chance to see what Iacon looks like from above."

"Yes, a ground frame could only ever see that from a transport and that's if they could a afford it." Orion was grinning, "Not even sitting on the roof of the archives has that good of a view."

Ichigo blinks, "archives?"

Orion gapped at him, "you…you never heard of the archives! How long have you been in Iacon, the archives are one of, if not the only place on Cybertron that has every bit of information since the very beginning!" he said excitedly. "Master Alpha Trion sometimes lets me come in and read!"

Arial snickers, "he is very fond of Orion. If Orion wasn't working at the Docks, then I wouldn't be surprise if old Alpha Trion snatched him up to be an Archivist."

"He doesn't treat me that differently," Orion pouts.

"yes, he does," Arial's voice is echoed by Dion's who finally caught up to them.

"You're like his all-time fav mech. It's like watching a grandsire proudly watching their grandcreation." The blue and orange mech says. "He near ignores the rest of us."

"Your just upset because he scolded you that one time."

"how was I to know that that old tome was that old!"

"How about the big sign above it that said, 'Do Not Touch'." Orion deadpans, he sighs, "I had to work during my off times in order to clean up your mess."

Scratching behind his head, Dion winches, "yeah sorry. I still plan on making it to you."

Ichigo felt his wings twitch in amusement, "maybe one day I'll visit and take a look around."

"Yeah, Orion can show you around," Arial chirps.

"thanks for volunteering me," he mutters, "But yea I don't mind. Just let me know when you want to go."

"Maybe later," Ichigo says. "When the twins are busy."

"Hey, we better hurry up or our break time will be used up!" Dion shouted tugging his friends into the nearest energon cart.

Ichigo lagged, watching them. He had his own special cube since most energon carts didn't have fuel for flyers. So, he waited for them to get their fuel, which allowed him to think. He couldn't care less what Megatron was doing, he couldn't care what some politicians were doing. He just wanted to find out what happen to him and if he could ever get back home. But first, he wanted to make sure that the twins were taken care of.

Well…he thinks smirking, "not just the twins," he whispers. There was Ratchet and Wheeljack now adding in Orion and his friends. It was almost like his small group back home and while he wanted to return, he couldn't leave here without making sure that this new small group was taken care of.

"Ichigo? Are you okay?"

The young flyer looks up, when did he drop his head, and stared at his co-workers. They were watching him full of concern. Ichigo hid a winch, he needed to work on paying attention.

"Sorry what?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to join us at the oil house after shift?"

Ichigo sighs, they always invited him and sometimes Ichigo was tempted to join them. This time though he had a legitimate excuse, "sorry guys not this orn. I have to get to the Enforcer Station and talk to that femme."

"Seriously!?" Dion whines. "You always seem to be busy."

"Dion," Arial frowns.

"Maybe tomorrow then?" Orion offers, "or we can go after I give you a tour of the Archives; I know that it's hard getting some free time when you have sparklings."

"yeah, maybe." He could not promise anything.

They sat and enjoyed their fuel before a shrill whistle could be heard. "Whelp, I guess its time to head back," Dion moans. "do we ever get a n orn off?"

Arial gasp, "time off!" she dramatically looks on in horror, "that's treasonous words."

Ichigo snorts but Dion's gapping look sends everyone in a giggle fit. Though Ichigo would never admit that he giggled. "Let's hurry or Boss man won't let us leave."

He jumps in the air hovering above his friends as they jostled each other. He drifts up and away smirking at the indignant squawks of outrage and amusement. He may not have the faintest idea what he is doing, but for the time being he'll live here before heading back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo tapped his foot against the floor. He just barely kept his wings from flicking along with the nervous tick, but he couldn't stop both wings and feet at the same time. In front of him was the door leading to the twin's school Principles office. And sitting on either side of him were scuffed up Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

Ichigo was not pleased to get a call from the school while he was at work. If it was because the twins were sick and needed to be picked up. But it was not that, it was something he was very familiar with having gone through the same problem.

"Mind telling me the reason you two fought before they tell me their version?" he asks the twins. Sunstreaker was scowling at the floor. Sideswipe was looking at everything but them. Ichigo sighs and lets his head fall back against the wall. In truth, he wasn't too concern about the twin's behavior, from what he has seen of the other younglings. His twins had restrained themselves. "I can take a guess let me know when I'm right," still nothing. "Those younglings were mouthing off and one of you, Sunstreaker, took exception. And when they ganged up on Sunstreaker you, Sideswipe, joined in." Bored looking golden optics glanced down at the two, "How close was I?"

Sideswipe mutters something and Sunstreaker was still glaring at the floor. "What was that?" Ichigo asks.

"I said that it wasn't Sunny who started it. He was defending me," Sideswipe held his arm closer to his chest.

Ichigo stood then squat in front of the red youngling. He gently took the small red arm, "it wasn't those younglings who started it either, huh?"

"There was an older youngling, from the senior class, he's the one who got rough." Sideswipe wenches as his arm was lifted, "He ran away once Sunny got involved.

Ichigo knew that wasn't the whole truth but it explained Sideswipes' injuries. His arm had a dent in the shape of a hand. No doubt it was pinching some wires and small cables. "Did the nurse see this?"

Sideswipe shook his head while Sunstreaker growled, "he only looked at the others. Told us that any injures we got were deserved."

Ichigo frowns, "I see." He sends a short ping to Ratchet and when the door opens, he receives instructions from the medic to bring Sideswipe by his office.

Three younglings were marched out and lead down the hall by a teacher. All three were in the twin's class, no sign of the senior youngling. The pink femme that was the twin's teacher waved Ichigo and the twins in. The flyer placed his hands on the twins back and ushered them in. It was only the principle and the twin's teacher. Ichigo had the twins sit in the offered chairs and spoke before the older mech could.

"Why hasn't Sideswipes arm been looked at?" he stood at his full height with his arms crossed.

"your younglings attacked three others-

"they were provoked when one of your senior younglings hurt Sideswipe." Ichigo wings rose, "you didn't even get their side of events; did you?" Ichigo slams his hands on the desk, "why are you singling my younglings out?"

"Uh eh."

"You have no answer, tch, typical." Ichigo picked up Sideswipe, "call that nurse bot back in here and tell them that they and you will be reported for leaving an injured youngling unattended. I'll be taking Sideswipe to the hospital."

"Now wait a minute-

"No, you wait a minute!" Ichigo whirls to glare at them. " you were all set up to blame Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Well, let me tell you this if my boys really started the fight as your claim," he leans in with a none too friendly smile, "there would have been more damage." He turns on his heel and leaves with the twins in tow.

Catching the next transport, Ichigo sat Sideswipe on his lap while Sunstreaker took a seat next to him. the silence was broken by the golden twin, "do we have to go back?"

Ichigo sighs, it was a tough decision their school was the only good one that they could afford right now. He truly didn't want to send them back if the staff was showing that bad of favoritism, but he couldn't home school them either.

"You know I was often in these types of situations." The twins looked up at the flyer.

"really? You?"

"Yep, it didn't matter if it was school or me walking to or from it I would find myself in a fight almost daily. My old man would have to come down to my school the first few times it happens. The teachers were total jerks back then, and they kept trying to have me expelled until my dad put them in their place." Ichigo smiles fondly at the memory.

"Did he send you back though?" Sunstreaker asks.

"well yeah, but he; in one of his rare wise moments; gave me some worldly advice. He said "Ichigo, there will be times that you will come across people who will dislike you regardless of who or what you did. The best thing to do it to forget them and move on. Those encounters will be short and easily forgotten." And he was right, the school year didn't last long, and I found my next teacher was better. Tough, but ten times better than my last." Ichigo rubs Sideswipe's head, "as I got older it became common knowledge that I never started any of those fights. And when I did it was always in defense of another and I did a lot of damage. So, as much as I would like too. You two will have to go back to school but I have a feeling that your teacher isn't a bad sort."

Sideswipe frowns, "your saying that we should push on, but what if they come after us?"

"then you tell me or Wheeljack, or Ratchet. You'll always have a wall of defenders."

The twins looked at each other, a silent conversation that Ichigo wasn't part of. Which was fine, he wanted to think over some things as well. As the roof of the hospital came into view Ichigo received a message from the femme Enforcer.

"Word is quick to spread," Ichigo mutters to himself.

"What?"

A wing flick, "your school is being annoying."

Sunstreaker snorts, "tell us something we don't know."

The hospital waiting room wasn't that busy, so Ratchet was able to see them quickly. Ichigo had been right in that the dent was painful but thankfully was an easy fix. They were out and back on the streets. Ichigo had every intention of going back to work, but the twins hadn't refueled yet and Wheeljack was off at some meeting. Checking their finances Ichigo took them to a local park that had vendors selling energon out of mech pulled carts.

He settles on a bench while Sunstreaker drew something off to the side. And Sideswipe was napping in his lap. He leans back letting his head tilt back and rest one arm on the top of the bench and stretched out his legs. He wasn't sure how he was doing at this parenting thing, and he now understood what his dad must have gone through after his mother was killed. His sisters had grown-up quickly and hadn't needed him or their dad much.

He wondered if he was doing any better then his dad. He certainly wasn't doing so well compared to his mom, but then no one could compare to her in his opinion. He sighs again letting his whole frame relax as he listened to the sounds around him. So he wasn't surprised when light pede steps approach them. Opening one optic he scowls when it was the Elite Guards from before.

"I was hoping you would wait until tomorrow," Ichigo sighs sitting up and readjusting Sideswipe. Sunstreaker looks up from his drawing, frowning, before deciding it wasn't worth his time.

This time it was the femme and the red mech visiting them. The femme, being the one in charge, spoke first. "The incident at the school was reported. Creators are concerned and-

"And you're here to listen to the twin's side of the story?" Ichigo gave them a pointed look, "Causes so far no one has listened to them."

Surprisingly it was Ironhide who speaks next, "well what happened then?"

"A slag for brains hurt Sides and I argued the point," Sunstreaker growls. "He ran away like a coward after seeing his flunkies get the slag beat out of them."

The red mech crosses his big arms, "so yer saying that you fought in defense of your brother?"

Sunstreaker huffs, "yeah. Why would you care, Enforcers only care about the elites."

"Hey now," Ironhide step towards the little mech but his superior stops him.

"Was the injury reported. The school made no mention of one, besides ones reported on the other mechlings."

Sideswipe holds out his newly repaired arm, "Ratchet fixed me right up. And we learned some new words."

"That you will not repeat unless you want solvent in your mouth." Ichigo rolls his optics, "the school nurse ignored him. I had to take him to the hospital to have it fixed. Here is that report." He sends a small file over to the Lead Femme.

The femmes optics brighten as she read the file, "I see. In that case, I have to agree with the medic. This is a case of self-defense. However, their school doesn't see it like that. They have sent a request to have them removed and placed in restrictive care."

Ichigo didn't stop the growl nor his move to hold the twins close. He was ready to fly out of there and disappear. The femme and Ironhide take a step back not wanting to crowd him.

"We won't be doing that since it was self-defense. We can talk to the school, but I do not think that they will let them return." The femme did sound sincere, "With our report, the creators won't be able to hit you with legal action. But they might try."

"noted." Ichigo sighs and rubs his face, "I don't suppose you know any other schools that are accepting?"

The femme shakes her head, but Ironhide looks thoughtful, "I think I might know. Let me check it out and I'll let ya know tomorrow."

Ichigo nods, though he wasn't holding his breath. He would have to look once they got home. "Is there anything else? I need to get these guys home and head back to work."

"That's all for now," the femme says. "We will keep you informed should anything else happen concerning this."

"Thanks," Ichigo takes Sunstreaker's and cradles Sideswipe on his hip. "Officers," he nods.

When they got home, Wheeljack was bouncing around the room blabbering about something. "Jackie?" Ichigo tries to get mechs' attention. "Yo Wheeljack!"

"Ah Ichigo, Sunny, Sides!" I have awesome news!" his helm lights glowing brightly with each word. "I was asked to accompany Preceptor on a once in a lifetime expedition!"

Ichigo smiles a little, "that's great Wheeljack." He had heard his friend speak highly of this faceless mech. "So where are you going?"

The engineer slows down enough to speak, "well we aren't going alone. Some other scientist is coming, they were choosing mechs from different fields. And I got picked!" he sounds almost breathless, "It's not that far from Kalis, somewhere between the city and some ancient ruins. We're supposed to be studying the ruins but for safety concerns, our base is set up away from them."

Ichigo gently shoved the twins towards their rooms. Sunstreaker may not look tired but Sideswipe was still droopy thanks to the sedative. "when are you leaving and how long are you going to be gone?"

"Oh," his helm lights blink then dims. "You know I won't kick you out; right?" he starts to fidgets, "I mean this is your home just as much as the mind. And I think Ratchet will have my helm if I did something so callous."

Ichigo shakes his head, "Nah Jackie. I'm just curious."

Wheeljack tilts his head, "I have a few orns before I am to report to the Hall of Records. I believe I should only be gone for a half a vorn, I think."

"Okay," Ichigo grins. "Have you told Ratchet yet?"

If possible, the engineer grew pale. "Oh, slag."

"I can imagen what he'll say once he imagens all the things that could go wrong should you tinker with something." Ichigo looked disinterested but he was watching Wheeljacks every move. "Well, you mind watching the twins. I need to head back to the Docks and make-up the joors."

Wheeljack slowly nods still in shocked silence. Ichigo glances over at the twins who were still watching, "and you two go rest. Ratchet may call and check up on you and don't make Wheeljack lie," Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the two. Sideswipe was giving his very impressive innocent face. "Behave," he warns before transforming and flying at full speed back to the docks.

Wheeljack having come out of his shock stupor blinked back at the twins, "why would Ratchet be calling to check on you?"

"Welllllll; ya see Jackie it all started-

Sunstreaker tunes his brother out and goes back to his sketchbook. He was almost finished the one from today, one that showed Ichigo cradling Sideswipe. All he had left to do was color it. Sunstreaker had many more pictures of Ichigo but some of them he couldn't finish. It was like once he was almost done there was another image on top of the one, he just drew. Like he somehow drew two beings. Sunstreaker didn't know what the second image was so he never bothers to finish those drawings.

"hey bro," Sideswipe flops beside him. "was it just me or did you notice that Ichigo had a second shadow?"

Sunstreaker grunts, "I think you're seeing things."

Sideswipe grins, "maybe." He turns on his side, "or maybe I'm not. I know you saw something Sunny."

"Don't call me that bit-brain."

When Ichigo returns home the next orn he was tired and filthy. His boss was not pleased with him running off the previous shift and had him stay over until the next first shift. His wings were laying flat on his back as he dragged his feet over the threshold.

He shivers the familiar feeling of being scanned hits him. "Ratchet I am not in the mood."

"Hphm," the medic looked just as bad as Ichigo felt. "I can see that. Wheeljack took the twins to school so-

"The school expelled them." Ichigo sighs taking a seat at the table. A glowing cube was placed in front of him, "you might want to have Jackie turn around."

"Slaggers the lot of them. I'm supposed to be off this orn, everyone's orders."

Ichigo smiled, "They had to gang up on you huh?"

Ratchet snorted and waved at the flyer, "yeah yeah laugh it up. You go rest, I watch over the twins and Wheeljack. Primus knows he's acting like a giddy femme to be much help."

Laughing Ichigo downs his cube and heads towards his room, "can't really blame him. he's getting a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Whatever, at least we'll be free from surprise explosions."

Ichigo laughs as the door hisses closed behind him. He wakes for a short second when the rowdy voices of the twins and Wheeljack came home. A sharp bark from had the home silent again and Ichigo fell back into recharge. When he wakes again the entire orn had passed and the house was silent. A message blinked in the corner of his optic. Ratchet had taken the twins and Wheeljack out to celebrate. Should he wake in time he should join them, at the bottom was the location where they went.

He rinses and polished before taking a small cube. If they were eating, then he didn't want to get too full. He was surprised when opening the door to find Ironhide with his fist raise ready to knock. "Officer; is there something I can help you with?"

"uh yeah," Ironhide rubs the back of his head, "so I asked ma mate if she knew any good schools around. I told her about your twins. She had some good suggestions, I uh, I-here's the list."

A file popped up in Ichigo's hub, opening it, there was a long list of schools that Ichigo hadn't seen the first time he looked. "I-thank you, I don't know if I could afford some of them, but thanks."

"Eh, I'm sure that you can get some finical help. Iacon does give out education grants for middle to poverty-level families." Ironhide shrugs, "I know at least three are sponsored by the Elite Guard so mechlings can get a good education. I think the Hall of Records has sponsorship if mechlings apply for it."

"I see, its something to check out." Ichigo hums, "Tell her thanks for me. And if you'll excuse me, I have to meet everyone somewhere."

"Ah right," Ironhide turns to leave. "Oh, before I forget. The Elite Guard opens its training center to the public once a cycle. You could bring the bitlets and spar some."

Ichigo gave him a look, "I'll think about it."

Ironhide nods then drives away. Ichigo waits until the mech is out of sight before climbing to the roof and leaping off. Transforming in mid-air Ichigo flies off to the place Ratchet took everyone. The café was near a small park on the other side of Iacon. One of those charming areas that weren't high end. Ichigo landed just outside the park, he didn't want to disturb those using it. He waited, letting his frame cool down from the flight. Flyer frames had a tendency to overheat if they fly too much. Ichigo had learned his limits, as usual, the hard way. Ratchet was not happy having to fix all the brunt out the wiring.

He had to let his frame cool down and let it do it slowly. While he waited Ichigo noticed that other flyers were hanging around. That wasn't uncommon, Iacon was full of different frame types but Ichigo never mingled with other flight frames. He wasn't shy, he just didn't see a reason why. Then again he always seemed to associate with mix batches of people.

He people-watched while he waited for the last few minutes of cool down. Creators with their sparklings, a mech talking to another mech, two femmes laughing, and a trio of flyers arguing.

Normal.

A ping to his hub, his cool downtime was up, Ichigo started looking for the café his new group was at. He walked by the arguing flyers, only glancing at them out of the corner of his eye. The big blue one caught him looking and gave him a nod. The action caused the other two to looked at him, the red one scowled and the other gave him a smirk. Ichigo turned away and went on his way.

The café was full by the time he arrived but finding his family wasn't hard. Ratchet had picked a table outside near one the streetlights. "Bout time you got your lazy aft up," the medic grumps.

"What can I say," Ichigo gave him a lazy smirk. "It was a good nap."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker started talking over each other about what they did that day. Wheeljack was chattering to Ratchet about his upcoming trip and the medic listened with a grin on his face. Ichigo relaxed his wings and leaned back in his wing friendly chair. He held the jet fuel to his mouth as he watched his family.

As it got late, Ichigo declared that it was time to head home. Stating that he might have found a way to get the twins in a good school. The twins, of course, protested wanting to stay out longer but Ichigo held firm and scooped both twins up and started walking. He would later fly them home, but walking was soothing. Ratchet and Wheeljack had already driven off leaving Ichigo and the twins to spend time together. As he neared the park a youngling on his shoulder, he saw the same trio of flyers, watching him.

Ichigo didn't like how the purple one still smirked at him. He returns the scowl the red one was given them and a polite nod towards the blue one. When the purple flyer moved his wings Ichigo froze.

"Something wrong big bro?" Sideswipe asks looking over in the flyer's direction. If possible, the red mechs scowl grew harsher. Sunstreaker stuck out his glossia in retaliation.

Having never grown up as a flyer, Ichigo didn't know wing speak. He had to learn once arriving in Iacon and that was only because the few flight frames he knows took pity on him. That and one very friendly shuttle helped a lot. He took one of the few swears he knew and flicked it at the trio.

Two of them laughed but the red one threw his own swear before turning on his heel and stomping off. Ichigo watched them leave before setting the twins down. Once fully transformed he opens his cockpit and waits for the twins to settle before flying off. He put the trio of flyers out of his mind, he didn't think he would see them again anyway.

Tomorrow he had the late shift at the docks which gave him enough time to check out this Hall of Records he had heard about. If the sponsorship was true, he wanted to find out how the twins could apply for it. And maybe, see if there was anything in the Hall of Records on were in the freaking universe he was at. With a plan in mind, Ichigo put everything not his twins or flying out of his mind for the time being. He could deal with things in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach or Transformers.

* * *

Ichigo sighs as he loaded the last pallet of the shift. It was the orn before Wheeljack would leave and Ichigo was working two shifts so he could have the next orn off. He wanted to see his friend off and spend time with the twins. Ratchet was watching the younglings for him until he got off. He had the late shift so he could say his goodbyes to Wheeljack.

Before the next shift began, Ichigo used the time to rest and send a quick comm. call to the twins. They still haven't found a school that would take them yet. It was thanks to the friendly shuttle, Skyfire, that Ichigo could get the twin's education. He applied at one of the Youth Centers for temporary schooling. He had four mouths to get the twins into a school before other arrangements had to be made. He already applied for the grants from the Elite Guard and he was going to check out the Hall of Records later.

"It looks busy today," a soft voice made Ichigo jump a little.

"Oh Skyfire," Ichigo grins a little up at the shuttle. "I wasn't expecting you. What are you doing down this way?"

"I'm helping with the expedition before heading out on my own into a newly discovered section of space and I came down to gather supplies." The large mech smiles behind him, "and I wanted you to meet my friend and partner." He steps aside and Ichigo automatically scowls.

The red flyer standing with his hip cocked to the side scowls back. "So this is him?" he says haughtily.

"Starscream," Skyfire sighs, "you promised."

"Fine; fine, I won't say how unsightly it is to see a flyer do a grounders work. Or how abysmal his wing cant is."

"And I won't tell you how glaringly obvious your red paint makes you look desperate," Ichigo adds.

"Or how a flyer is hanging around grounders in a warehouse."

"You can put yourself in that as well," Ichigo snorts. He looks up at the shuttle, "your sure he isn't manipulating you?"

Starscream freezes and snarls, "how dare you. I-

"He is a good mech once you get past the first layer," Skyfire talks over the smaller flyer. "And he a very brilliant in his field of expertise." Starscream looks at Ichigo smugly. Ichigo rolls his optics and ignores the mech.

He shrugs his wings, "if you say so." He, after all, couldn't judge, he had made some strange friends as well. He checks the time he has left, "are you excited; I know Wheeljack was. Ratchet was close to dropping him with a sedative. The mech was almost bouncing off the walls."

"Ye-

"It is just a few ruins that have no bearing on today's society," Starscream picked at his talons.

Ichigo frowns at the flyer's rudeness, "I was asking Skyfire. Not you." He hikes his wings up. Starscream bristles and takes a step forward.

Skyfire seeing the brewing fight places one large hand on his partner, "I don't think the Dockmaster would appreciate a fight on his docks."

Starscream jerks away and crosses his arms, "Like I care," he says like a sulking child.

"Yeah, yeah your right," Ichigo checks his time again, "I have to get back to work anyway. Nice seeing again. Nice…to meet you Screamer."

"Why you litt-

"Good orn Ichigo." Skyfire pushed his partner out of the warehouse.

Starscream sneers, "yessss, do have a good orn pushing boxes."

"I hope you get caught in one of Wheeljacks explosions," Ichigo smiles and waves while whispering under his breath.

He liked Skyfire, he really did, the shuttle reminded him of Orihime. Just not as airheaded as his human friend. They both had the same kindness, which now that he thought about was the only reason why the shuttle would be hanging around someone as abrasive as the flyer.

Flicking his wings and rolling his shoulders Ichigo sighs. He had wanted to get some fuel before heading back to work. Now he would be lucky to even finish a cube with the time he had left. He would have to make do with the more concentrated hard pellets. He grimaces, those things could bust jaws if one wasn't careful and they had an awful taste. If he didn't want to bust his jaw, he would have to deal with the taste as he sucked on them like candy.

Very staticky, metallic tasting candy.

When he rejoined Orion, who had the third shift with, the smaller mech laughed. "didn't have enough time for a cube?"

"What gave it away?" Ichigo gags as he swallows that last pellet.

"You look like your eating your mouth," Orion snickers. He subspaces a datapad, "That and you always look like that when your force to eat those pellets."

"Ah," Ichigo shrugs. "Ran out of time."

"And that dispenser is on the fritz again. Everyone had to find other fueling options."

"Is that thing ever going to get fix?"

"I doubt it, you know how cheap the dockmaster can be."

Ichigo hums, "so where were you earlier; you weren't on second shift with Arial and Dion."

Orion's optics brighten, "I was actually at the Hall of Records. I found this fascinating article and I guess I…kind of lost track of time." He rubs his head in embarrassment, "the only reason I'm not in too much trouble is that Alpha Trion spoke on my behalf."

"Huh, who is he I remember you mentioning him once; someone high up?" Ichigo started strapping his loading harness on. he blinks at the frozen look Orion was giving him. "What?"

"you-you don't know who Alpha Trion is?" Orion asks slowly, "he's like the oldest of the old. He holds a spot on the Council and runs the Hall of Records. No, he built the Hall of Records. His word can make or break a mech chosen to become the next Prime."

"And Prime is the Leader, right?"

Orion slumped his shoulders, "Ichigo; what-how can you not know this? Its-its."

Ichigo scowls down at the smaller mech, "I lost a good chunk of my memory and was taken into the Kaon Gladiatorial rings until making my way to Iacon." He sighs, "Most of what I know came second hand or reading over the twins' assignments."

Orion blinks and rubs the back of his head, "oh," he says sheepishly, "I'm sorry."

Ichigo stretches out his wings, "forget it. Now let us get this done I want to see Jackie off later."

Orion nods, "okay, but you should check out the Hall of Records later. You can barrow my pass so you can check out datapads."

"You won't get into any trouble doing that would you?"

"Not if I explain it to Alpha Trion. He's very understanding."

Ichigo kept his opinion of that to himself. Maybe Arial was right and this mech had a soft spot for Orion. "He even lets you read up on Megatron? From what I been seeing and hearing everyone's holding their breath on the matter."

Orion tilted his head, "Holding their…breath?"

Ichigo sighs, "nothing."

"okay but yes he does. He's the one who gave me the uncensored copies of Megatron's early writings." The little red and blue mech twiddle his fingers, "I still think that he should use his words more than violence."

Ichigo huffs as he waits for the shift bell to ring, "Maybe you should write to him then." He mentally slapped himself; why would he suggest that?

Orion looked intrigued, "you think he would read a message I send?"

"I mean, that is to say…I think that if you want answers you need to ask the question," Ichigo cringed when that flew past his lips. What was wrong with him today?

Orion smiled up at the flyer, "That sounded almost wise."

With a roll of his eyes, Ichigo mutters, "whatever."

The shift whistle blows, and they get to work. Ichigo soon forgot about his irritation from earlier and the unintentional support of Orion. He wished he kept his mouth shut and never mention anything Megatron. Ichigo could only hope that he hadn't started something.

Oh who was he kidding, his luck isn't that good.

So ignoring the building ache in his back and shoulders Ichigo went back to lifting pallets. The work had only gotten harder and heavier since Megatron been making waves. He didn't know what he was lifting onto the barges and transports, but he could guess. He had his fill of wars and fighting in them, he left the last one scarred.

He spent the next several hours just lifting and stacking. He sometimes saw the mechs and femmes that came with the barges and transports, but he didn't talk to them. None wore the Elite Guard symbol on their chassis but something else. He could tell it was red but since he never got close to them that was all he could tell. He guesses that they were the Senate's answer to Megatron's rebellion.

"This is going to end badly," he says to himself.

"Can't say I disagree with ya kid."

"Gah!" Ichigo jumps as a teal old mech sneaks up from behind him. "Don't do that!"

The old mech laughs, "sorry sorry thought ya heard me coming."

The mech was old, Ichigo could see that just by looking at him. His paint was dull but well kept, there was a creaking noise when he moved but he didn't seem hindered by it, and there was that red symbol on his chest. Now that Ichigo could see it clearly it was a stylized red face.

"This your shipment old-timer?" Ichigo couldn't help it if the Head Captain couldn't get him to call him sir then this old mech wouldn't.

"Oldtimer," the mech mutters. "That's something that most of these young' uns won't be if the Senate doesn't get their collective helms out of their afts."

"You think that this will lead to war?"

The mech nods, "That gladiator ain't playing around and the mech playing Prime just making it worse." He gives Ichigo a once over, "you best be careful young mech, flyers will be the first to get hit."

Ichigo snorts, "that won't be nothing new."

The old mech snorts, "what we need is a matrix chosen Prime, not one chosen by the Senate." He brings out his cy-gar and lights it up, "I lived through several Primes and only the ones chosen by the Matrix had a lick of sense between them."

"but that doesn't make them great people," Ichigo says.

"Of course not, one was a real doozy of a tyrant. But he had some sense to him even if he later went insane." The old mech chuckles, "now take our current Prime. He doesn't have that connection that Matrix Primes do. I seen what happens to them…it ain't pretty." He claps Ichigo on the shoulder, "take my advice kid and don't choose a side unless you truly believe in their cause." He gives another pat before leaving to shout at the mechs loitering around their transport.

Shrugging his wings Ichigo went back to work. If he wanted to get off on time, he needed to stop getting waylaid by people. Thankfully, the third shift was one of the shortest and Ichigo only had to go a few steps before being at the dock that Wheeljack would depart from. He saw Skyfire first, which wasn't that hard the mech was the tallest one around. Though he didn't see the red banshee, yet. He heard Ratchet before seeing him and followed the sound of his voice before finding the medic, Wheeljack, and the twins.

Sideswipe was the first to see and gave him a tackle hug. Sunstreaker walks slowly up and nods before pulling Sideswipe off Ichigo. Ratchet was already scanning him if the forming scowl was anything to go by. Wheeljack was practically vibrating with excitement he was chatting with a red mech with a barrel over his shoulder.

"Did he get any sleep last night?" Ichigo snickers.

"Nope!" Sideswipe chirps.

"Ratchet nearly shot him with a tranquilizer," Sunstreaker huffs, "we had to keep him from doing it."

Ichigo smirked, "sorry I missed it."

"Ichigo!" Wheeljack bounces over, "So glad you came; come meet Preceptor." Ichigo let Wheeljack drag him over to the red mech with a monocle.

The mech gave off the scientist feel though Ichigo did get the feeling the mech was more aloof. The way the mech stared at him encouraged that, but then again, he could be wrong.

"Salutations," Preceptor greeted, "I am delighted to meet more of Wheeljacks associates." He stood with his hands behind his back looking all over Ichigo.

Ichigo suddenly felt like he was being examined like all his layers were being peeled away. It was not a comfortable feeling. "Yeah, …nice to meet you too. Jackie talks a lot about you." He sends a pleading look to Ratchet.

Which the mech ignores.

Preceptor had moved into his personal space and was walking around him. "Extraordinary," he says whipping out a scanner, "My goodness, good sir your EM field is one I have never encountered before. Has your medic friend seen this? May I examine you?"

"Uh," Ichigo was trying to back away but the mech was following him with that scanner.

"I wonder if your spark field is different?" the mech was muttering now.

"Preceptor," Ratchet steps between the two. "I have noticed, and it falls into Doctor/Patient confidentiality."

Ichigo stared at the back of Ratchet's white helm, "really?" he whispers.

Preceptor sighs, "all alright," he waves the scanner. "I suppose the includes the sparklings?"

"Yes," Ratchet held the scientist's gaze firmly.

The red mech grumbles but puts away the scanner and goes on talking about something that was way over Ichigo's head. Getting rid of the uncomfortable feeling Ichigo made sure that someone was always between him and the red mech. Wheeljack happily filled that position, the poor mech just couldn't stop talking.

"I swear to Primus that if he doesn't stop talking," Ratchet growls.

"Thought you didn't believe in Primus," Ichigo glances down at the medic.

"Oh, I do, but would you believe Wheeljack doesn't."

Ichigo blinks, "but that's the first name he calls out after an explosion. Well, that and yours."

"Wheeljack, from what I learn from our late-night conversations. Needs to see it to believe it. Whereas I have seen things that could not be explained."

"Such as me?"

Ratchet snorts, "I'm still debating on you."

"Ouch, words hurt Hatchet," Ichigo jumps out of reach when Ratchet produces a wrench.

"I see where Sideswipe has been rubbing off on you," he palms the wrench. "It should be the other way around."

Ichigo smiles, "What's to say that he didn't learn from me."

Ratchet gives him a deadpan look, "debatable."

Ichigo laughs and the rest of the morning went on until Wheeljack boarded the transport. He puts an arm around the medic as they waved the transport off. "He'll be fine," he says.

"Yeah, and he'll come back in pieces and still smiling and blabbering about what he's found." The medic sighs, "well you have the rest of the orn to play with the younglings. I am going to head to the hospital and start my shift."

"doesn't your shift start later this afternoon?"

"And?"

Ichigo holds up his hands, "nothing; don't mind me."

Ratchet narrows his optics at him, "Go on and do whatever chaos you three were doing."

Ichigo grins and gathers the twins before waving Ratchet off. Their first stop was the Elite Guard barracks, it was the orn that they allow younglings to work with the Guards. Ironhide had offered to mentor to twins for a few hours. Ichigo had planned on sparring with the twins and had been a little nervous letting someone else take them on. The twin's fighting could get out of hand and very violent.

But after seeing how the twins acted around Ironhide and his mate Chromia. And then seeing how the mech and femme fought during a small spar Ichigo felt a little better about leaving the twins in their care. While they sparred, he left to go check out the Hall of Records. It took him a while to find the dome shape building, he was expecting something grand and opulent. What he got was very different, the building while grand it wasn't like the museums and art galleries, he had seen in the upscale areas. It looked like a building that a person could easily walk past and not know what it was.

He had Orions pass card but didn't need it for the first half of the building that was open to the public. It was the part that wasn't open that Ichigo was curious about, but first, he wanted to check-out the scholarship for the twins. He was all prepared for any interviews he had all the documents including the police report from the school incident. The problem was he didn't know who to talk to and no one who he asked couldn't help him.

Until "Can I help you young mech?" an older looking mech asks after Ichigo nearly ran into him.

"Sorry, um yeah. I was looking into the scholarship for my twins and don't know who to report to." Ichigo fought to step back when the old mech looked at him. there was something about the old mech that sent his wings up.

The old mech hums, "ah yes. I do know who oversees that. He is currently out now, but there is someone who can interview you is you wouldn't mind waiting."

Ichigo smiles, "great I don't mind. Um, Orion did let me use his pass card and I-

"yes, young Orion. He has told us that he lent his card to a friend. Please," the mech waved towards the very back of the archives. "Go explore."

"Okay, he won't get in trouble, will he?"

The old mech smiles fondly, "Orion has a big spark and he has boasted about you. I don't think that you would take advantage of him." He walks with Ichigo to the door that wasn't open to the public, "I shall come find you when your interview time is ready."

"Alright, thanks," then as he whirled around when he forgot, "Wait I didn't-," the doors were closed and the mech is gone, "…get…your name. well, I didn't think that would happen outside of a movie."

Unlike the front half of the building, this part was quieter and not crowded. In fact, Ichigo couldn't tell if there was anyone else in the room with him. Another thing about it was that it was huge, there were four levels and very little time to see everything. He hardly made a dent in the first level when a little green femme told him that his appointment was ready. She escorted him down a hall that was decorated with fabrics and paintings.

"This looks like a mix of old and new," Ichigo commented.

The little femme giggles, "I know. But Alpha Trion said that we could add our small touches. To make some of the hallways less dreary and depressing." She knocks on a blue door with silver and gold trim. "He'll see you now and good luck."

"But you haven't told me who I'm meeting!" he yells after her as her giggles drifted down the hall. With a sigh, he walks in after he receives a ping to enter. He stops short at seeing the mech behind the large desk.

The metal bread and mustache hid much of the mechs face, but Ichigo could see the amusement. "You look surprised."

"Well yeah, wasn't expecting the old mech I met in the hall to be the one in charge," Ichigo walked further in the room. Off to the side was a giant book, an actual book, that Ichigo got a weird vibe from. From the floor to the ceiling there was nothing but books and datapads covering the walls. "Your not what I was expecting."

"And what were you expecting?"

"A very old creaky mech to busy keeping old tomes from crumbling. I was thinking that I would be dealing with an underling not the curator of the entire building."

"Well, you are half right. I am very old, and I do try to keep things from crumbling." The mech smiles, "though to be fair. You are a strange and interesting being; I never thought I would meet a creature such as you."

Ichigo reared back, "what?"

"I never met a being such as yourself. A being that wasn't born a Cybertronian, who does not have a spark. Yet you have a frame and your essence is powering it. Your field tells me many things one of which reminds me that you have touched the afterlife." He steepled his long fingers and stared at the black flyer; studying him, "a puzzle to be sure."

Ichigo swallowed, "you…can tell all that?"

Alpha Trion raises one long brow, "I can tell many things. Most from you just walking in."

"You don't seem concern that I'm not a Cybertronian," Ichigo didn't seem the point in denying if the mech was that observant.

The burgundy mech stood and came around to stand in front of the way too big book. He places one hand on the cover, "I am of the age where I can see beyond what is perceive."

"Isn't that old manish for I know more than you so deal with it," Ichigo leaned back with his arms crossed.

The old mech snorted, "so I have been told. You are not the first to tell me this."

Ichigo grins, "good to know."

Alpha Trion tilted his head, "you are not curious about all my knowledge?" He taps the book, "you could learn how to return home."

"First, its creepy that you know so much. Two, I do want to return but I have two younglings depending on me." He smiles as he hands over the paperwork, "besides my sisters would be upset with me if I left the twins alone."

The old mech takes it and hums. He waves for Ichigo to sit while he looked over the datapad. Ichigo blinked when only after skimming it he shut the thing off and grins.

"I can see why Orion has attached himself to you. Meeting you I can see that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's future will be different then it was heading."

"huh," Ichigo whispers.

"I approve the scholarship for both younglings." Alpha Trion stands and Ichigo follows. He was stun that the twins were approved so quickly. "I also encourage you to visit more in the future," Ichigo stares as the mech passes him another pass card. "This way you don't have to keep borrowing Orion's," he grins as he gently escorts Ichigo out. "I look forward to seeing what the future holds with your involvement."

Ichigo stared blankly at the shut door. The question of what just happen turned over and over in his head. Finally, he moved heading back out the front and to the transforming lane. He didn't realize that he had arrived back at the Elite Guard barracks. He shakes his armor loose after transforming and walks in only to be stopped by an official-looking Guard.

"Your Ichigo right, the one that's friends with Guard Ironhide?"

"uh yeah?"

The mech smiles, "Great!" the mech chirps, "this is for you and congratulations," he hands Ichigo two datapads and leaves.

Ichigo blinks and flicks his wings, "This is a strange day." He powers on one of the datapads. "Dear applicant, thank you for applying for our grant; blab blab blab…We congratulate you on…receiving a full…" he jerks the datapad; his wings shoot up in surprise happiness. Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker not only got a scholarship from the Hall of Records but now they have two grants from the Elite Guard. That covered their entire education for the next five vorns. It includes room and board at schools, supplies, fuel, and upgrades that would match their chosen field and the school of their choice.

"Hey, Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked up from the datapad before Sideswipe collided with his legs. He stumbled back until a black hand grabbed his shoulder to steady him.

"Careful bitty," Ironhide's chuckles. Ichigo could hear the mechs southern drawl and know it is him before looking.

"Calm down bit brain," Sunstreaker sounded bored. "What's that?"

Ichigo grins after separating himself from Sideswipe. "These," he holds up the datapads, "are your acceptance letters for scholarships plus a scholarship from the Hall of Records."

The twins blinked up at him. It was Sunstreaker who got it first, "I'm going to need a new paint job."

Sideswipe looks at his twin. Ironhide chuckles, "Already have a school in mind, mechling?"

"I want to make a good first impression."

"I want to go to a fun school. Not one like our last one," the red twin was reading over one of the datapads. "I don't know what I want to do."

Sunstreaker sighs, "I don't know either," he admits.

Ichigo rubs their heads, "You still have time to find something that speaks to you." Both twins nod Ichigo subspaces the datapads, "so did you two enjoy your time with Ironhide today?"

Sideswipe smiles up at the black flyer, "Ironhide got his red aft handed to him."

"By a small femme," Sunstreaker smirks at the red mechs sputtering.

"That femme is ma mate and she will spank the both of ya," the red mech growls.

Ichigo swats the twin's heads, "and you know how to speak about a femme. Don't misjudge someone base on their size."

The two whined but apologized. Ironhide waved them with a quick reply, "alright. Anyway, these little scraplets tell me you're a good fighter yourself." He glances at Ichigo, "wanna spar?" he flexes his arms showing off his cannons.

Well, how can Ichigo pass up that, he gave him a fang showing grin. "Think you stand a chance old mech?"

Ironhide grumbles, "not that old you young punk." Ichigo just gave him a feral smile. "Let's go scraplet."

However, just before they entered the building the two adults turned around. The sound of jet engines was their only warning before a high-speed sledgehammer slam into Ichigo's chest. Ironhide shoves the twins into the door with orders to go get everyone. He was glad that the younglings didn't waste time arguing. Ironhide raced after the two mechs screeching and fighting in the streets. Before the attacker grabbed the younger mech and shot up in the air.

Ichigo was holding his own but the Guards mech could see that once in the air the young mech was outmatched. Ironhide tried to get a lock on the green flyer but he could get a good shot without hitting Ichigo. While he kept an optic on the fight the rest of the Guard start crowd control and keeping the younglings inside.

"I got snipers on the roof. They just need a clear shot," Chromia says her own rifle clasped in her hands.

"Slagger came out of nowhere. Kid's holding his won but-

"But he's having trouble," Chromia says. "Soon as he can get away, we can stun 'em."

Until either Ichigo can get away or they land the Guards could do nothing. Any members that could fly and intervene were on a mission in another city-state. An idea hit him when spotting some civilian flyers watching and looking more than concern.

He nods towards the flyers and Chromia follows, "Mechs I got some questions."

"We're not with that Volscian." The oldest one of the three says.

Ironhide arches a ridge at him, "didn't say that. I want to know why in the pit did he suddenly attack my friend."

The three mechs look at each other before the oldest spoke again, "We cannot be sure but from the way, he is attacking. We think its…eh, well it is something that's not mention outside of Vos."

Ironhide grumbles something about city-states and secrets, "What did ya mean by the way he's fighting?"

"That green mech is trying to rip or damage the younger one's wings. Not to cripple permanently but…he's trying to claim him."

Ironhide stares at them, "claiming him, your saying that all this is about."

"He must find him attractive or he wants him for something else."

"You certainly can pick some friends Hide." Chromia laughs.

"Ichigo doesn't see it like that. I have wondered why the youngling wasn't trine.

"This isn't a mech looking for a trine," one of the flyers said. "I would say the green one is also untrined. This fight is too violent for picking a trine mate."

Ironhide would have said something when all five mechs jumped back when Ichigo slammed the green flyer into the payment. The younger mech looked worst for wear and Ironhide didn't like the sound that the mechs frame made when he moved. He helped his young friend off to the side while the trine and Chromia kept the green attacker from getting up.

"You're going to be okay mech?"

Ichigo vented hot air and his wing was sparking. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?"

"Safe and worried. We're going to get ya clean up before getting them." Ironhide helped Ichigo over to one of the Guard medics.

"Not the worst that I have seen," the pink femme says. "Though I will suggest that you not fly for the next orn or so. I can write up some pain codes should these welds ache."

"What about my work? I have to report next orn." Ichigo holds as still as possible when the medic pokes something.

The femme frowns, "If you were one of the Guard, I take you off shift. But since you're not-

"I would have to get my usual medic to do something," Ichigo sighs. "Ratchet would do and then some. But I can't be missing work."

The femme sighs and scowls at Ironhide. The mech winches and nods already knowing that if he didn't do something then the little femme will tell his mate and she would do more then scowl at him. He also knew that being a large Volsian flyer Ichigo would have trouble finding work should he be fired. It was why his current job was at the docks. The old dockmaster would hire anyone that could lift heavy things and work for cheap. And Ichigo was taking care of two younglings which is costly, Ironhide was surprised that the mech had done so well.

"What if we could get you a job that wasn't so stressful on your frame?" Ironhide finally said.

Ichigo tests his wings and shoulder, "Like what; not many good places hire flyers around here."

The red mech nods, the docks were the only reputable place Ichigo could work in the right side of the law. Unless the mech went and decide to work in the pleasure clubs or streets.

"We have some openings, and the shifts will let you spend more time with your younglings. Pay is good and besides that cranky old mech you and your twins will have access to Static and his crew of medics."

Ichigo looks out to the other Guards and the green flyer being hauled away. "Thanks for the offer Ironhide. But I doubt that your Boss would allow you to make good on the offer." He pushes himself up, "Thanks for watching the twins, but I think we'll head home for the orn. I'll contact Ratchet and fill him on what's happen." He says more to the medic whose scowl was turning into a frown. It was the only way he could think to appease her.

"I will contact your medic," she says. "You go home and get some rest. No flying the only thing you should be doing is sitting on your skid plate until those welds set. You can return to work the orn after next orn."

Ichigo nods while waving over the twins who cling to him. He knew that this incident reminded them of the rings. It would bring up some bad memory purges later that night. "Will I need to come back to write up a report?"

Ironhide waves him off, "Nah we'll come to you. There are plenty of witnesses you should be thinking if you want to press charges."

Ichigo nods and gently shuffles the twins towards the public transport station. "What was his reason for attacking me anyway?"

The red mechs shrug, "I'll let you know when I find out."

The ride home was uncomfortable, the cramped transport aggravated his injuries and the others sharing the ride did not understand personal space. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were literally under him so no one would accidentally step on them. It would be the last time he would be riding public transportation, next time he was ban from flying he was walking.

"That was the most disgusting thing I ever experience," Sunstreaker says once the transport rolls away.

"For once I agree with him," Sideswipe punches in the key code for their door. "I rather use my one wheels when I get." He looks hopefully at Ichigo.

"Not without Ratchets approval," Ichigo quickly says. He flops on their squishy couch; it was one of the few luxury expenses he made. He groans as his frame settles; he couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. "Can I trust you two not to go out of control while I take a short nap?"

"You can take a long one. Not like we can go anywhere without our own set of wheels," Sides gave him a cheeky smile.

"Keep bugging me and you won't get them. You'll be making friends with that transport," Ichigo shoots back. "I need some rest before Ratchet storms in."

"We'll be good little angels until you wake," Sunstreaker said clamping his hands over Sideswipe's mouth.

The black flyer hums as he powers downs, just for a second he thought he saw a flash of white. He jerked back online thinking that someone was in the building. He stands to go look around and huffs when he finds nothing out of place.

"Something wrong?" Sideswipe asks from the kitchen.

"No, its nothing." Ichigo sighs and heads towards the room. He finally had his own room now that Wheeljack was gone. Though that won't stop the twins from coming in and snuggling with him.

While Ichigo rested the twins went to entertain themselves. Sunstreaker took out his art supplies and Sideswipe pulled out a used old game system. Sideswipe jumped when Sunstreaker whipped his head up.

"What?"

"…nothing," he went back to drawing.

Sideswipe shrugs and continued playing his outdated game. But then something moved, "What was that?"

"What?"

"Something moved," he puts his game then stands. "It was over near Ichigo's room."

Sunstreaker rolls his optics, "it's probably something of Wheeljacks. I wouldn't worry."

Sideswipe looks at his twin, "you would leave a defenseless Ichigo alone with ono of Jackie's experiments?"

The yellow twin vents, "find." He shoves himself up and follows Sideswipe into Ichigo's dark room.

The crept around looking for what they thought they saw. Sunstreaker growls when they don't find anything. He drags Sideswipe back out and over to the couch where he planned on ranting at his brother for wasting his time.

"Sides-

"Sunny, it's right behind you!" Sideswipe yanks his brother away and slams into the back of the couch.

"What is that!" the yellow twin shouts.


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo shot straight up when something collided with the door. Years of living on edge just waiting for one of Aizen's Espada to show up trained that into him. He was out of the berth and in the living room between one breath and the next. His hand closing on the perceived threat and the other pushing the twins behind him.

It took a moment longer before his mind caught up with him. Ichigo blinked at the strange mech gasping and griping in his hand. A mirror image of himself, opposite colors, matching gold optics, and a smirk.

"Hey Kingie, long time no see." The white and black flyer grins.

"Zangetsu?"

"You know him?" the twins echoed each other.

"You're a twin?" Ratchet shouts from the door. He apparently just showed up in time to see Ichigo go on the attack. "Why didn't you mention this," he growls.

"Who else but your dear horse come to find his-ack, let go let go."

"Not in front of the kids," Ichigo gives a warning squeeze before letting the physical appearing zanpakuto go. "and truthfully I thought he was dead," it was somewhat the truth. He thought that he had lost the hallow and zanpakuto.

Zangetsu wiggles his digits, "surprise!"

"Wow!" Sideswipe no longer afraid teleported from behind Ichigo to in front of Zangetsu. "I never met another twin before!"

"Wow King, you got all domestic on me," the white flyer crouches down in front of the small mechling. "Then again you were always taking up strays."

Sunstreaker stayed back and scowl at the newcomer. He didn't trust this mech, something seems off about this mech. He tilted his helm, now that he noticed something always seem different about Ichigo too.

"How did you find me?" Sunstreaker watched as Ichigo stood next to the white mech.

"Aw King," the other flyer leaned in, "I'll always know where to find you."

"Why do you call him King?" Sideswipe asks. He had started climbing Ichigos back. Sunstreaker was glad that for once he didn't share in his brother's curiosity.

Zangetsu shrugs, "Cuz he's King. Though I can still take the crown." He winks at the black flyer.

Ichigo rolled his optics, "right, that has worked out so well for you in the past." He smiles and hugs his twin, "Missed you."

Sunstreaker watches as that all-knowing smirk vanishes and is replaced with a soft smile that looks almost foreign on the flyer. "Yeah, missed ya too."

Ratchet chooses that moment to speak, "Alright enough of this hugs fest." He whips out a scanner, "Now you two hold still."

Ichigo sends a quick warning about not pissing off medics to Zangetsu. The white mech was tempted to do something but visions of a certain Soul Captain had him freezing. Nope, not going to be angering any beings that know how to slowly take you apart.

Ichigo still hanging off the other, shivered as the scanner swept over them. Ratchet hums when the results pinged. "Well, that explains some things. You two need to go recalibrate your sparks. Ichigo your sparks have been straining for a long time."

"Uh calibrate?"

"Yes…you have no idea what I am talking about; do you?"

The two flyers and the younger twins shook their heads. No, they had no idea what the medic was talking about and would he be so kind as to explain it. In small words, please.

Ratchet groans, "Of course, why am I always stuck explaining these things." He sighs, "okay, Sunstreaker; Sideswipe you two listen to. You'll need to know this once you reach adulthood. Twins are made up of a single spark that split between them. When they are still sparklings the sparks can be more flexible. Just being near each other takes the strain off it. As the sparks mature, that flexibility lessons and the need for more physical interaction strengthens." Ratchet sighs, "the nature and the reasons for this aren't largely known. We simply don't know a lot about the nature of twins. Sadly, most of what we know comes after the fact. And most of it is misunderstood. My advice is to go what feels natural," he eyes the two flyers, "what are you two feeling currently?"

Ichigo looks at Zangetsu and Zangetsu looks at Ichigo. "A tugging," Ichigo answers.

"There you have it," Ratchet waves towards Ichigo's room. "I'll take the bitties out for fuel; you two do what you need too."

Zangetsu doesn't wait for the medic and the young twins to leave before shoving Ichigo towards the room. He throws the black mech on the berth before climbing on top of him.

"You-

"Relax King," the white flyer nuzzles his mirror image neck. "Let your fateful horse take care of ya." Ichigo huffs but lets his new twin do as he pleases, within limits.

"Any idea how to do this?"

"Whatever that medic said, what feels right," the white flyer mumbles into Ichigo's plating. He jerks his head up when the sound of metal moving, and a bright golden light filled the darkened room.

Ichigo smirks, "This feels right," he raises an optic ridge. Waiting on his twin to follow suit.

Zangetsu smirks back and lets his chest plates shift away showing an equally bright gold light. Small leaders reached out from each pulsing spark. With a gentleness rarely shown Zangetsu pulls them together and both gasps. The feeling was stronger than anything they had felt before. Overpowering the feeling of a shattered soul being put back together. They turned into I and a sense of oneness filled them. Ichigo was Zangetsu and Zangetsu was Ichigo. A familiar and yet foreign feeling and Ichigo clung to.

All to soon they separated, their sparks returning to their crystals. Ichigo sobbed at the lost, but he no longer felt the aching hole that once radiated pain from the core of his being. Zangetsu pulling him in and held on tightly.

"It's aright King, I will never leave ya again."

Ichigo clung onto Zangetsu as a child would their favorite stuff toy. The white flyer covers them with the mesh blanket, hiding them from the world. And for the next few hours, they rested in their own little world, a blanket the only barrier between them and reality.

Zangetsu only stirred when Ratchet stepped into the room and did a quick scan of them. The flyer gave him a glare which the medic returns before huffing and shooing the younger twins back out. Zangetsu waited until they were away from the door before whispering.

"What is with you picking up strays King?"

Sometime in the middle of the cycle, their room was invaded again but Ichigo stopped Zangetsu from growling when it turned out to be Sunstreaker and Sideswipe climbing into the berth with them. They snuggled in the dip between the two larger frames.

"Seriously King?"

"Shut up…explain later."

"Whatever."

The next orn Ichigo was on his way to work with Zangetsu in tow. "You don't have to follow me," Ichigo sighs.

"But King, I want to see what you do!"

"You'll get bored, why didn't you want to stay with Ratchet and the twins." Ichigo stopped short, "on second thought, it's best if you and Sideswipe aren't left unsupervised."

Zangetsu chuckles, "Nah."

"…do the twins make you nervous?" Ichigo suddenly asks.

The white flyer huffs, "no."

"Then why didn't-

"Is it so hard to believe that I don't want us to be separated again!" Zangetsu snaps. "Do you know how hard it was to suddenly feel like you weren't there. Then when we were so close to coming back, you disappeared." Zangetsu leans into Ichigo's back, "I and the old man couldn't find you," he whispers.

Ichigo stands still and glares at any who stopped and stared. They quickly walked on ignoring the two flyers. The black flyer sighs turning his head, "I'm sorry."

Zangetsu chokes, "it's not like you had any control." He leans away hiding his face from Ichigo.

"Come on, we're going to be late for our shift." Ichigo doesn't continue the topic. They would speak more of it once they were behind closed doors. "Oh, and don't terrify my friends."

Zangetsu snorts, "Ha I bet they are just like your old friends."

Once they reached the docks Zangetsu whistled at how large the area was. Ichigo had to steer him out of larger mechs and loaders way. They were almost at the warehouse that Ichigo worked at when Zangetsu spotted the small group first.

"I called it, you just can't help yourself can ya King?" he teases, "One's the tough one, one's the meek one, and one is-

"Nothing like my last friends. You'll see once you meet them, now be nice."

"Ichigo!" Arial yells. The pink femme came running up, "Have you heard what happen?" she vents

Ichigo scrunches his face, "Heard what?"

"Ichigo!" Orion calls after seeing Arial run off.

"Who's that?" Dion asks once spotting the white flyer next to Ichigo.

Ichigo nearly panics until he remembered what Ratchet said, "m-my twin."

Orion blinks, "you have a twin?"

"Why didn't you say anything!" Arial smiles, "Hello, I'm Arial and this is Orion and Dion." She got close to Zangetsu who back away.

"uh, he just got out of the medical center. Feeling so many new mechs throws him off," Ichigo hurriedly explained. He ignored the scowl sent his way.

"…Yeah, didn't know where Ichi ended up. Took a while to track em down." Zangetsu grins. Dion shivers at the grin and Zangetsu mentally chuckles. 'these new friends maybe more fun.'

Ichigo scowl in his direction as if he knew what his mirror image was thinking. Zangetsu only smirks back, "Surprised me to find he had some kids of his own."

Arial perked up, "oh yes they are such cute mechlings."

Orion nods, "If Ichigo was living alone raising those two we would be more concerned. Even if he says that there is another mech living with them."

"Guys," Ichigo sighs.

"Well, ya'll don't have to worry. With me here Ichi will have all the help he can get."

"Or be taking care of another sparkling," Ichigo mutters. Zangetsu gives him a mock dismay look.

"Have you no fate in me King?"

"Like a truthful politician," Ichigo gives him his most deadpan expression.

"Ouch."

The trio of mechs watches the two. Dion was still suspicious of the white flyer. Arial thinking that they were a cute couple and Orion wondering how come Ichigo never mention a sibling before. He was getting the nerve to ask when the whistle for the first shift blew.

"Are you joining Ichigo this orn?" he heard Arial asks. He could see Ichigo glaring daggers at his twin.

"Nah, looks boring." Zangetsu tilted back wings giving a lazy flutter. "Might be by to mess with him later though," he gives the pink femme a wink.

Orion growls his engine. Dion and Ichigo sigh with the black flyer reaching over and thwapping his twin upside the helm. Zangetsu hisses back but he steps back from the amused femme. Orion was suddenly by her side glaring, as much as he could manage, at the flyer.

"We'll meet you inside Ichigo," he says stiffly. Dion waves at the duo before following his friends in.

Ichigo waits until they were out of earshot before whirling on Zangetsu, "really?"

"What; can't a mech flirt with a pretty woman?" he answers with no shame.

"Not one already spoken for," Ichigo huffs.

"Doesn't look like she is might want to suggest he step it up," Zangetsu laughs.

Ichigo sighs, "I know."

Zangetsu watched as Ichigo went inside before shooting up in the air. It had been a shock to suddenly materialize in front of a pair of robots. Then to have a being the felt like his King come shooting out of nowhere and start choking him. It was only after staring into those molten orbs that he knew who was choking and snarling at him. He had been so happy that the spinning feeling in his chest felt like it would leap out. Then that merge, it felt like they were one being again only better. Zangetsu hadn't believed that the old man had pulled this off and he didn't care how temporary it was. To be with his welder again after watching him tear himself apart.

For the short time that he was here, Zangetsu was going to make sure that his King didn't end up in the same situation as before. Even if that meant he had to be nice to those two little runts and that scary healer.

"At least that healer has a backbone," the flyer mutters. He stands on the roof of a building near the docks. He knew that his King could do things without him watching and he was telling the truth of coming by later. For now, he wanted to see the world he and Ichigo ended up in. With a cackle, Zangetsu shoots up into the sky and jets off.

Throughout the orn Ichigo got a bad feeling as he felt smug joy over the new/renews bond he had with Zangetsu. He was just waiting for the Enforcers to storm the warehouse to arrest him. He checked with Ratchet and the twins and they hadn't seen his zanpakuto all orn.

"Ichigo, your twin is here!"

The once human sighs in relief before waving at Orion. The smaller mech grunts but most of the frosty attitude was nearly thawed. He hoped that the small mech was still talking to him the next shift. He was starting to enjoy the mech's presence.

"Ichigo, take your creepy twin somewhere else. He's scaring the customers," the dockmaster yelled from his office.

"More like making you uncomfortable," Ichigo mummers. Once he steps out of the warehouse, he looks for his wayward zanpakuto.

"Up here!"

Ichigo looks up to see the other flyer perched like a gargoyle on the roof of the warehouse across from his workplace. He was giving everyone looking his way a fanged smile. Ichigo could see why the dockmaster was claiming he was scaring mechs off. Even knowing him as he did, Zangetsu was starting to creep him out.

"Get down here!"

The white flyer grins, "why don't you come up here?" He laughs until he hears thrusters and then Ichigo is in his face.

Zangetsu flips back with a yelp. He transforms to get away but Ichigo was right behind him. His laughter was louder as he led his King on a merry chase through Iacon air space. He cheerfully ignored repeated pings from strangers though when Ichigo started to decelerate he knew that someone got through. Well, he couldn't have that; they were just started to have fun.

So, when a trio of different flyers came at them from the opposite direction. Zangetsu couldn't help himself. "Don't even think about!" Ichigo snarled.

"Oh, but King," he says sweetly. "I have already thought about and going through with it."

With loud cackling, Zangetsu flips up transforms and lands on the jet that looked a lot like Starscream. The sound that came out of the jet only confirmed it. Which, Ichigo was confused seeing how the annoying mech was supposed to be off-planet. The red flyer tries to the amusement of his friends to buck the white flyer off. Zangetsu cackles as he lazily rolls off the flyer and transforms behind him. he shoots non-fatal lasers at the red flyer whose unholy screeched had everyone in the air and on the ground covering their audios.

Feeling a tick mark forming, Ichigo jumps in the air transforming as he flew over Zangetsu and Starscream and snagged his twin behind the cockpit and flip him over. While shoving his foot in Starscreams aft, mostly because he felt like it.

"King!"

"Shut Up Zangetsu!" Ichigo growls riding his twin who was doing his best to buck him off.

"You little insolent welp!" Starscream came roaring up behind them. His two friends close behind but not joining him.

"So sorry Screamer but we'll have to talk about your disfunction another time," Ichigo kicked his twin whose thrusters screamed as they pulled away from the red flyer.

As Starscreams loud obscenities faded Ichigo growls some of his own. "what the hell were you thinking; I could get fired for your stunts!"

Zangetsu cackles before barrel rolling and dumping Ichigo on the ground. Knowing what his twin was about to do Ichigo twist mid-air and lands on his feet instead of his aft. He freezes when he gets a round of applause, a small group of younglings, younger than the twins clapped at him. He gives them a small hesitant wave before walking away.

A ping from his boss had him flinching: yes?:

: DO you know how much trouble you're in:

: Enough that I won't get fired:

:…Fired? Mech your little stunt has brought me new business: Ichigo blinks: I want you and your twin here every orn. I already had five trines and two business mechs come to me asking about you and how much I charge:

Ichigo could hear the grin his boss had: okay: he said warily.

: That the rest of the orn off and report back, with your twin, next orn for your new assignment:

His boss clicked his side off before Ichigo could even respond. He stood in shock before Zangetsu bump into him. "Hey King, were where you at?"

Ichigo turns amber optics on his twin, "you just got hired and we both had new jobs starting tomorrow."

Zangetsu snorts, "Don't feel like it, I-

Ichigo grips white shoulders and gives a most terrifying smile, "You wouldn't dare cause me to lose a good opportunity that would see my twins having a better chance for their needs; would you?"

Zangetsu, for once, feared that smile, "n-no I l-love my cu-cute little nephews."

Ichigo pats his shoulders, "good."

The sound of someone clearing their intakes had both freezing before looking over their shoulders. Four Guardsmen stood behind them. Weapons drawn but not raised and standing in the center arms crossed over a red chassis was Ironhide.

"Um, afternoon Hide," Ichigo swallows.

"Young'un, what's this I hear about you flying all over creation and picking fights?" Ironhide scowls.

"uh, to be honest, I wasn't picking fights."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to get King here to loosen up!" Zangetsu pipes in.

Ironhide looks over at the unknown white flyer, "and who are you?"

"He's my twin."

"I'm this idiots twin," they said at the same time though Ichigo scowled at the other mech when being called an idiot.

"Whaaa?"

"Yeah, Ratchet can confirm it if you-

"You had a twin?" Ironhide whispers, "Oh my Primus," he groans.

Ichigo turns his scowl on the red guard, "Seriously?"

"I thought your littles were bad. Now we have to deal with a grown version that can fly."

"Hey!"

Zangetsu cackles, "I actually find that a compliment."

"You would," Ichigo mutters. He fluffs out his armor letting it resettle before sighing. He had knots in his cables that he hadn't noticed before. "If we're done-

"Yeah," Ironhide waves at them, "don't go causing no trouble for now on."

Zangetsu gives him a fanged smile, "no promises." Ichigo thwaps him on the head.

Above them a familiar mech circles. Ironhide groans, "you didn't."

"Sorry Hide," Ichigo mumbles.

"No shame," Zangetsu grins.

"We're leaving," Ichigo grabs his twin and makes a run for it. Flyers were the fastest in the sky but get them on the ground they were the slowest. But Ichigo was not a usual flyer, he could leave most ground frames in the dust while in root mode. It had surprised all his friends when he showed a preference for walking more than flying.

After leaving the four Guardsmen to deal with Starscream and his friends. Ichigo took his twin to his favorite café. It was on the low end of town near the docks. It was cheap fuel, but the quality was great, better than most high-end cafés produced. And it had, in his opinion, the best view of the silver-colored river.

He comm Ratchet and asked him to bring the twins and joined them at the café. Zangetsu was looking around and couldn't stop staring. Ichigo smiled, he was the same when he first came to the docks. The sight of a river of silver was stunning enough. Even if it wasn't silver but the result of a reaction between runoff and chemicals. It had surprised him to find large bodies of water, they were just cleverly disguised.

"So," Zangetsu started.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "I haven't gotten used to it yet."

"I don't think you can. It's certainly not something ya see before." Zangetsu sips the small cube placed in front of him.

Ichigo waited, he wanted to see his twin's reaction to the pink liquid energy. He was not disappointed, Zangetsu froze for a second, his wings shot up and near vibrated. He slowly placed the cube down on the table and gave Ichigo a confused near hyper look. Ichigo smiled and nodded, "I know feel free to start bouncing."

Zangetsu couldn't help it, "it's so buzzy. Little a thousand little vibrators un my skin."

Ichigo smirked as his twin started to literally bounce in his seat. "Just wait until he tried the other things they concocted."

Zangetsu snaps his head at, "you mean there's more?"

"Oh, so much more," Ichigo waves over the waitress, "we'll have your sampler plate, and two youngling cubes and Ratchets medic special."

The waitress smiles take their orders and hurry back behind the counter. Unlike the cafes and restaurants near the more upscale parts of the city. The family-run cafés and fuel vendors still physically took their patron's orders instead of having them placing an order through an ordering system. Ichigo found them to be too impersonal and annoying.

The sampler plate consisted of two oil cakes, four rust sticks, three gel top wafers, and four crystal crunchies with silver flakes. Ichigo usually order it due to that it was a meal on its own and can feed his small family and no one would go home hungry, and it was affordable. The oil cakes could be split, Ratchet didn't like rust sticks, but the twins did, Ichigo preferred the wafers, and everyone got a crunchy. With Zangetsu they might have to adjust everything, so everyone got a share.

By the time the plate and the cubes came out Ratchet pulls up with the twins. The rest of the afternoon was spent enjoying good food and listening to the twins orn. Sideswipe had taken an instant liking to Zangetsu and Ichigo dreaded on what havoc the two would get up too.

Ratchet pulled his aside as they left the café, "I did a physical evaluation on the twins today."

"Oh?" one wing tilted in question.

"Yes, its almost time for their final upgrades."

"Upgrades? Like what you did for me after we moved in with Wheeljack?"

Ratchet nods, "correct." He walked with beside Ichigo heading towards the transportation lane, "I am going to need some blueprints of a basic frame type. All the customizations come later."

Ichigo hesitated, "I don't' know Ratch. We're kind of short on credits."

Ratchet waved his concern off, "I ain't asking for credits. I'm doing this for free and Wheeljack has most of the parts already. Those two are like our mechlings anyway."

Ichigo looked at him, "no one paid for mine?"

"Well, you were still considered a youngling when we met," Ratchet shrugs.

"I'll…get together with the twins and see what we come up with."

The medic nods, "I'll see you four back at the warehouse. There is something I need to tell you that isn't for public audios."

Feeling a little concern Ichigo watched the medic transformed and drove away before calling the twins over. Zangetsu was already up in the sky waiting for them. From long practice, the Sideswipe and Sunstreaker leap up and flipped into his cockpit still chattering away. Ichigo gave them a little touch of amusement from his field.

With Zangetsu at his wing, they took their time flying back to the warehouse. They arrived at the same time Ratchet pulled up. Sensing that whatever Ratchet had to say was better when they were alone. Zangetsu took the two hellions and left them alone in the main room.

Ichigo becomes more concerned when Ratchet made him sit on the plushy couch. The medic's gray faceplates were frowning his blue optics full of concern. A feeling of familiarity hit Ichigo's full force.

"Ichigo," Ratchet whispers. The flyer hiked up his wings his spark pulsing fast in his chest, "Skyfire was lost during his long-range expedition."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: don't own Bleach or Transformers.

Warning: there is a sex scene near the bottom of the chapter.

* * *

Ichigo slammed the load more forcibly then necessary making everyone flinch. All his co-workers have been keeping their distance for the last few orns. Not even his friends would get close to him to find out what was wrong. The flyer tried to reign it in but sometimes his field would lash out, thankfully he had better control around the twins.

Zangetsu was the only one who would dare come close and those encounters ended with energon drawn. His zanpakuto knew the best way to deal with Ichigo when he was in a mood. Ratchet was not amused that he had to see them beat up. He threatens to let them bleed out because of their stupidity. They never fought in front of the twins nor let them see all the lacerations and bent wings.

At work, he would do his duties, but his hard scowl would chase away his co-workers. Except this orn, Orion had summoned up all his courage and walked up to the agitated flyer. "Ichigo," he whispers, "Is something wrong?" wincing at the question.

Dark wings flicked before the mech turns scowling at the smaller mech. "…no."

"Your sure?" Orion pressed, "you seem a little…um, a little angry." He winches when Ichigo slammed another crate. He backs away when Ichigo fully turns towards him.

Ichigo sighs mentally berating himself, "yeah; Sorry." His wings were still twitching.

Seeing this Orion decided to help his friend. To him, it seems that Ichigo needed more than a spar with his brother and he knew just the mech to help. He quickly pinged his friend to set up a meeting before smiling at Ichigo.

"Ichigo could you come with me to see Megatron. He's visiting Iacon later and he wants to meet at one of the bars. I'm unfamiliar that area though." He made him smaller with big optics knowing Ichigo couldn't resist, "Your twin can come too."

The larger mech managed to hold off the grimace, "yeah let's not give Zangetsu any more reason to start something." He sighs, "what time should I meet you?"

Orion beamed, "at five joor, just before the main lights shut off. We'll still have time to get back before curfew."

Ichigo nods, "I'll make arrangements with Ratchet for the twins." He scowled at remembering the curfew. A new thing that became mandatory recently though there was no explanation why. Ratchet had said something about it when he was out past curfew and was tagged by Enforcers. It was only thanks to being a medic that he wasn't arrested and let off with a warning. Those working at the docks found themselves rushing home some nights as the dockmasters would let them leave until a half-hour before. Ichigo had flown his friends to their homes multiple times before just barely making it back to his.

"Better make arrangements in case we don't make it before curfew," he says. "You made be able to get out being arrested but me," he snorts. "they would be all too happy to throw me in the brig."

The red mech frowns, "they been doing that to a lot of flight frames lately. Megatron says that it's because of the Senate. Stating that flight frames, in general, take too much energon to power their frames. He says that there has been talk of taxing Vos higher. That they should be charged higher energon cost." He scrunches his face, "which isn't right. Flight frames don't take much more than a Host mech or a Convoy. Then there is the medical-grade energon," his optics brighten in shock, "do you think they'll shut down Vector Sigma! Or force a limit on sparklings!"

"I don't see how they could enforce that. Life continues one way or another," Ichigo huffs. "I would take what you hear from Megatron with a grain of salt."

"Grain of…salt? What does that mean?"

"It means don't take everything word he says literally."

"Oh, where did you hear that?"

Ichigo huffs, "it's a common saying back home."

"Ah."

Soon the whistle was bowing for mid orn break. Looking up at what was left both mechs grimace, they still have a lot of crates to move. "I guess we could take a quick break and come back before heading to meet your friend."

Orion sighs and nods, "yeah. Pit I hate these new joors."

Ichigo nods, "They sure want you to work to death huh."

Later after heading home and talking to Ratchet Ichigo left to meet up with Orion. The bar that Orion wanted to go to was in the darkest part of Iacon that everyone wanted to forget. Ichigo didn't let the smaller mech out of his sight. He could see those hiding in the shadows waiting to prey upon them. Ichigo had at the instance of Ratchet and Zangetsu brought a weapon with him. He could take on a single mech in hand to hand maybe a few more. But if they were mobbed then he might not be able to protect Orion or himself. The weapon was extra insurance and comfort.

The bar itself was a wreak, outside but inside, it was solid. Still looked like it would cave in on ya, but it was solid. It was like that in other parts of Iacon, been like that since the Senate had started cutbacks. Just like with the curfew, it hadn't made sense. And it was slowly spreading along with the feelings of depression, hopelessness, bitterness, anger, and a lot of other negative emotions. Right now, Wheeljacks warehouse is a palace compared to the rest of Iacon and the other cities.

Ichigo didn't relax, in fact, once spying Megatron and his cohort his frame tensed further. The former gladiator gave no recognition of Ichigo though to be fair, the flyer had redesign parts of his frame. He took a seat at the table behind the one Megatron pulled Orion in.

"My friend it is good to see you," the big mech smiled. "and you brought a friend, curious I was not aware you knew any flight frames."

"Oh yes, Megatron this is Ichigo. He works at the docks with me and he looks out for me."

"Oh?"

Ichigo blinks, he doesn't remember him? How is that the mech was one who helps get him and the twins sold. Hell, they fought more in the ring compared to the others the mech even had the gall to say that Ichigo owns a life debt. there was no reason that Ichigo knew for the mech to not remember him. then again nothing has made sense since he woke up here.

Orion nods excitedly, "yes you should have seen him the first time we met. I was about to get mugged and he just drops out of the sky and lands on one fo the mechs helm." He laughs, "it wasn't funny at the time but now it's pretty funny." He gives the flyer a wink, "after that, it was an impressive aft kicking I ever saw."

"Really? I know that flyers prefer aerial combat over ground."

"Faced more ground frames then flyers," Ichigo shrugs.

"Interesting," Ichigo twitched when those red optics stared at him. "Tell me; what are your thoughts on the current Senate?"

Ichigo scowled, Orion started to fidget, "Now Megatron let's not talk about politics now. We came to relax."

The silver mech hums but doesn't press instead directing attention to the two mechs he brought with him. "Soundwave you know but let me introduce-

"Starscream," Ichigo hissed surprising both Orion and Megatron.

"You know him?"

"I was unaware you knew Orion's friend."

The red flyer snorted, "I would associate with this-

"Your one to call names traitor!"

"Traitor!"

"You see anyone else who leaves friends behind around," Ichigo pushes himself out of the booth. Orion quickly puts himself between the two flyers. Ichigo stops once the small mech bumps into him. Starscream doesn't and soon Orion is smooshed between them.

"You know nothing," the flyer hisses.

"I know you came back early without Skyfire. There were traces on you if you didn't hurt him then, where is he?" Ichigo matches Starscream in height until their crest was almost touching.

Starscream hisses and if looks could kill, Ichigo and those around him would be dead. Good thing he already has stared death in the face before.

"I believe this should be done elsewhere," Megatron's calm deep voice broke the stare-off between the two flyers.

Starscream scoffs sneering, "I have nothing to say to a grounded." He flicks a wing and was followed by his trine mates.

Ichigo glares in his direction, "Sorry for ruining your evening, Orion. But I need some air, you think you can get back on your own. I can wait outside if not."

"I can escort Orion back to his Hab," Megatron offers. "the night is young, and we have much to discuss."

Ichigo fought the temptation to roll his optics. "Try to remember that you have work in the morning and don't wear him out," he said the last part to Megatron.

"I'll remember," Orion chirps.

"and call me if something happens," Ichigo stares down the small mech.

"Ichigo-

"I mean it. I'll get Ratchet if you don't."

"not fair," he heard the mech mutters, "Alright, I promise."

"I had not known you had such devoted sparkling minders Orion," Megatron chuckles.

Orion pouts his audio spikes dipping. Ichigo snorts, "you have no idea. Be glad it was me and not Arial. She would have threatened and followed through with said threat."

"Ah yes, femmes can be very dangerous," the gray mech chuckles. "Fear not, I will make sure that Orion can make his shift. I do not wish to incur the wrath of his femme friend."

A small smirk manages to form on Ichigo's face, "right."

Leaving the bar Ichigo quickly located a place to shift and take off. While he hadn't trusted this new Megatron he did seem to truly dote on Orion. It wouldn't be the first time he took a chance on trusting others with his friends. Hopefully, it didn't backfire like those other times.

As he was flying, trying to get back to the warehouse district before curfew began, he noticed that he was being followed. He changed course towards a park that he took the twins to. If he was surprised to find that it was the two flyers that were with Starscream he did well to hide it. Crossing his arms and keeping his wings at a neutral position he waited for them to make the first move.

The larger blue one placed a hand on the smaller purple one. From what Ichigo could see the purple one was a head taller than him and broader in the shoulders. Blue had more gold in his optics then Ichigo's amber ones. Purple had optics matching his paint with a cheeky glint in them. He was the one that laughed when they first crossed paths with the trine before Wheeljack left. Ichigo himself didn't know much about seeker trines only that it was weird that he didn't have one.

"Can I help you mechs?" he asks when the silence stretched on.

Purple gave his frame a once over, it made Ichigo suppress a shiver. Blue however sighs, "It is not what your assuming."

"Oh," Ichigo snorted, "Then what am I assuming; I couldn't be thinking a lot of things."

"I can think of a lot of things too," purple purred.

"Skywarp," blue warned softly, "this had nothing to do with Starscream." He added an eye roll to that, "we had been curious as to why a young flyer such as yourself and your twin was without flock or trine."

Ichigo shrugs, he had heard of flocks. Large families or groups of flyers living together much like birds back on Earth. "I have a flock just a small one and its always been that way. Two adults, me and my twins, and a pair of younglings."

"Living with grounders is not a flock," blue insisted, "why are you here without your flock and not in Vos?"

"Who determines what can be considered family;" Ichigo shot back a little defensively. "Why the questions; many flyers have seen me around and haven't questioned me."

"They were being polite, or they thought you were defective," purple pipes in. "pit we thought so too until we heard that you were attacked. Then you and your twin get the jump on us." He grins at Ichigo, "you were hot during that," he winks at the sputtering flyer.

"Skywarp."

"What; he is." Skywarp shrugs, "Come one TC its why we followed him isn't it; he's got a pretty set of wings."

TC sighs, "please excuse my bondmate, his manners have been non-existent for a while now."

"Not like I had them to begin with," Skywarp chirps.

Blue, TC, gives the small mech a fond smile before turning back to Ichigo. "My name is Thundercracker-

"And as you heard mines Skywarp because baby I make your helm spin!"

Another eye roll but from Ichigo who may be dense, as past friends and family claim. But he can put two and two together and get four. These two were interested in him more than simple curiosity. It just hadn't entered Ichigo's head whether he had any interest back. From a certain point of view, they are good looking. Thundercracker's frame had power that Ichigo felt when they were flying and now standing still. Skywarp reminded him too much of Zangetsu but not, something about him was piquing his interest, both were.

"Ichigo," he says.

"Ichigo," Skywarp said his name dripping with sin. Poor Ichigo blushed when his engine hums louder. Skywarp grins and wiggles his wings suggestively.

Thundercracker hums letting his own powerful engine rev, "a name with a lot of power."

"Bet the frame is just as powerful!"

"…Ichigo would you join us in our berth tonight?"

"Wanna frag hot wings," Skywarp laughs.

Ichigo froze, not because the idea of having the robot equivalent to sex was gross but he was still a virgin. Humans depending on their sex only had one area to be a virgin at. Cybertronian's had three, spike, valve, and spark. Unlike humans, Cybertronian's had both a spike and a valve that was sealed until interfacing. Then there is the spark which they only show to their bondmates and or medics.

"Um well-

Thundercracker sighs but it sounded more understanding then aggravated. "You're still sealed?"

Ichigo nods.

"I see. Then this is an honor then," he bows then laughs at Ichigo's confused look. "In Vosian society, it is considered an honor to help a young one loses their seals. There's a lot of levels and etiquette that I could go into but-

"We'll waste the night away when we could be enjoying other…things."

Ichigo huffs at seeing Thundercracker sending Skywarp a glare, "not what I was going to say but yes. We would only take the seals you want."

Ichigo tilts his helm. Ratchet already had given him the robot version of the birds and the bees why the spark was saved for last. The frame would build the body while the newspark would orbit the mature spark. Frame building would happen regardless if there was a newspark or not. The frame would reabsorb the new frame when there is no newspark. But that only happens after repeated interfacing. Having a one-night stand shouldn't see any change beyond his seals being taken.

Mind made up his frame in full agreement Ichigo sends a quick ping to Ratchet and shuts off his comm. "So?"

Skywarp was next to him in an instant, "is that a yes?"

Ichigo tried to rein in his frame, "y-yes."

"Excellent!" Skywarp then quickly pressed his mouth over his. One hand dipped into one of his wing joints. Ichigo was quick to lock his knees before he fell on his aft.

"Skywarp, not in public," Thundercracker hums when seeing how one kiss had turned Ichigo into gel. "Let us take this to a more…appropriate location." A large hand rubbing his other wing, Ichigo could feel the heat coming off the larger flyer.

"On it!" Skywarp chirps and before Ichigo could question his vison was taken over by a bright light and a falling sensation. "And here we are!"

Once Ichigo regains his footing and his optics stopped twisting. They were in a very posh room; it was right out of a luxury hotel picture. "Wh-wher are we?"

"Out hotel room up in the penthouse of the Crystal Opal Towers." Thundercracker rumbles. His large hands were rubbing up and down Ichigo's sides.

Ichigo shivers leaning back into the blue mechs chest. Skywarp snickers burying his face in Ichigo's stomach plating nibbling on the sensitive areas. He whines then feels embarrassed about it which gets him a deep brassy chuckle from the frame behind him. Hands dipped into seams and joints lips nip and lick on cables. Pressure builds and Ichigo thinks he sees lightning arching over his frame. He no longer cares where he is at as his frame arches like a bow and something like thunder and lightning explode under his plating.

When his vision returns, he didn't notice getting knock for a loop, he is lying limply in Thundercracker's lap and Skywarp over him. Looking up he sees that they had continued when he slipped unconscious. The sight unexpectedly makes his frame heat up and his low moan draws the two older mech's attention. Skywarp chuckles tweaking one of Ichigo's audios.

Thundercracker rumbles drawing the two smaller mechs into his lap. Sandwiching Ichigo between him and Skywarp. "Warp will take you first." He slides a hand down between Ichigo's legs, "he's smaller than me. But I'll take you when he opens you more."

It shouldn't have sounded arousing, but he somehow managed it. Ichigo moans again opening his legs wider allowing better access to his most intimate parts. Skywarp didn't waste time his skilled hands already working Ichigo into a hot mess his squirming exciting the larger flyer more. Skywarp may have been smaller than Thundercracker but when he slides his spike in Ichigo it still was a tight fit. Both moan at the sensation.

Ichigo was high on the pleasure that he didn't notice the pain of when Skywarp broke his seal. He did notice how there was pressure then there wasn't, that was it. But that was barely noticed as Skywarp took him higher before reaching their peak. The purple mech had him overloading two more times before rolling off him.

Thundercracker let him rest before taking his turn. Ichigo was glad for Skywarp going first Thundercracker was larger than the small flyer and had to go slow when entering Ichigo. Ichigo vented hot air and trembled shaking losing his balance before the blue mech was fully seated. This time Ichigo could feel the overload cresting sooner and fought to hold it back. Thundercracker went slower than his partner, he had more experience with smaller partners. He wanted to make Ichigo scream out when they finally overloaded. Both slumps back into the mountain of pillows Ichigo unconscious. Thundercracker rumbles when Skywarp cuddles up to him snickering into his plating.

"You haven't lost your touch," he snickers petting Ichigo's wings.

The blue mech rumbles turn into purring when Ichigo moves. They are still connected, and his unconscious movement sends little zings of pleasure. Unlike his partner, Thundercracker frame class had something extra to add to berth activities. It would be a while before the knot his spike had would allow him to disconnect from Ichigo. Which was fine with him, the little flyer had been an interesting frag.

Skywarp gave him a mischievous grin, "let's not tell Screamer. Let's keep this little treat to ourselves."

Thundercracker hums, "so you agree we can continue this?"

The purple flyer purrs nuzzling between the younger flyer's wings. Ichigo purrs snuggling against thick blue plating making both flyers laugh. "We'll see in the morning."

When Ichigo woke he was alone. The berth was cool to the touch, he had been alone for some time. He tried sitting up only to flop face-first into the berth with a curse. His lower half ache more so in his valve then spike. His frame heats when remembering everything that had happened last night and part of the early morning. When waking earlier their activities continued with Thundercracker spiking him while Skywarp allowing him to be spiked by Ichigo. They had been understanding when he didn't want his spark to be taken. During the afterglow, they had a long cuddle slash discussion about future arrangements. They explained that it would be a friend with benefits arrangement and Ichigo could have other partners outside the arrangement. He wanted to think about it. They didn't seem upset by that but hadn't stuck around long afterward. The room was made for flyers in mind and with assuring that it was paid for until the next orn Ichigo could stay until then. If not, he only needs to fly out the window pinging the building manager as he left.

Flipping over Ichigo was tempted to stay until tomorrow. Life however loved to remind him that he couldn't. Checking his messages, he found ten missed messages from Ratchet and five from Orion. Grimacing he realized that he hadn't really told the medic where he went off to nor or with whom. He was curious about why Orion was contacting him and was worried that he slept through his friend needed him. He called Orion first and relaxed when hearing his friend's voice. The mech answered sounding just as groggy as Ichigo felt. Apparently, he had spent the night doing similar activities as Ichigo. Ichigo frowned, he didn't want to be one of those friends but made his worries known. Orion had grumpily reminded him that he and Arial weren't in that type of relationship and that he was a fully mature adult mech thank you very much.

Ichigo sighs and decided that they would talk later when both were more awake. He calls Ratchet next who answered with a curt: What!:

**: Morning Ratchet:**

**: Ichigo:** and there the medics tone of voice changes sounding more and more ominous. Like rolling thunder Ratchet order for Ichigo to explain himself. Ichigo held nothing back though he stammered and stuttered when he got to the hours between point A to point B.**: At least we don't have to worry about little surprises. And I rather you was taken care of by more experience berth partners. But I want to give you a full work over once you get your aft back here:**

Ichigo gapped**: You're not surprised about my…:** he waved his hand even if the medic couldn't see it. He seemed to know it.

: **They were right in saying that it considered normal in Vos. I would be more surprised if you did expose your spark. I would be calling you an idiot if you did. Your twin, a real pain in the aft, would agree:**

**: Yeah**, **Ichi I would call ya worst:**

**: Get off this line fragger:** Ratchet growls.

**:…Make me:** Ichigo could hear the grin and the resulting clang when Ratchet's newest wrench hit his hallow. **: Mother**-

**: You deserve it:** he quipped.

**: shut up:** Zangetsu mutters.:** So, did my cute idiot twin get some bow chia bowwow:**

Ichigo growls, the zanpakuto just knew how to embarrass him**: Hit him again Ratchet:**

**: With pleasure:**

**: Your no fun King:**

Ichigo snickers, with a promise to comm Ratchet when he left Ichigo cut off the com channel. He relaxes back into the soft puffy meshes and comfy pillows. Two cubes of mid-grade waited for him on the table with a basket of wash rack amenities. A long hot soak sounded so good right now, he just needed to move from the berth to the pool. No small feat with his lower half sore and the berth being so comfy.

It was near evening when he left. Remembering to ping the Building Manager that he was leaving Ichigo threw himself out the window. He freefell before igniting his thrusters heading towards the warehouse district. He took his time before landing and opening the door. He was nearly knocked off his feet by two enthusiastic twins talking five miles a minute. Next came his twin and Wheeljack both congratulating him on losing his seals. Wheeljack being the more not meaning to embarrass you sounding. Ratchet waited for him in the back and pointed a wrench towards one of the smaller rooms he uses to treat those who can't afford the hospitals. With a sigh, Ichigo marches into the room and doesn't flinch when the door closes behind with a loud click.

"Now, youngling, let us see what you did to yourself."


End file.
